


Mocha Boy

by bugshark



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, I Tried, Insecure Jeremy, M/M, Slight pining, Starbucks, They make my gay come out, Weed, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugshark/pseuds/bugshark
Summary: Michael Mell has just graduated high school and started working at Starbucks. One day he starts seeing a cute guy come in during his shifts, soon enough Michaels interest is piqued by the tall boy and talks to him. Little does he know that his interest is mutual and they gradually become... something much cuter than best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Bug and I just wanna say I love these two and yeah. Sorry, the first chapter is kind of short the rest should be a pretty decent length.

Chapter One

It was an average day for Michael; typing orders into the machine while the barista’s whipped it up and served it with a smile. He just graduated and it was his fourth week on the job at Starbucks. Not only did he like the coffee, but they helped pay his way to college. Michael was glad school was over for the summer, he was ready to earn some money and play video games all day.  
Michael liked his job, his boss was flexible with his schedule and it gave him a perfect excuse to avoid his parent's persistent calls. Not only that, but there were a lot of kind customers in the area who didn’t mind if he got a little confused within his first week on his own. On his breaks, he would chat with his co-workers about college, since a lot of them were in the same boat as Michael. He had even found out a couple of his coworkers were going to the same college as him in the following year.  
Of course, Michael was used to being alone, so all these people he grew to know at work he expected to drift away from eventually.

A little while after his training at work he started noticing a lot of the same people came in during his shifts, and he quickly learned the names of the faces. However, it was one summer evening on his shift that a skinny boy with mocha colored hair entered the Starbucks. Michael had felt like his face was familiar, but shook it off because a lot of people came in, so he had probably been in a few times less than the frequents.  
But then the boy came in again, wearing the same weightless blue jacket as before. He ordered his grande chocolate mocha and left, eyes not leaving his phone. Michael began to spot him more and more in the shop, calling him the “Mocha Boy” in his head because of his repetitive order and dark hair.  
It soon came to the routine of the boy coming in, Michael putting in his order at the sight of him and Mocha Boy paying the price, sometimes changing the size, however.  
Michael enjoyed seeing the boy come in, sometimes smiling or weighted down by dark bags under his eyes.  
After a month of the mocha boy coming in Michael decided to talk to him. They had had small discussions; like the standard “hello how’s your day?” Michael presents followed by a quiet reply. Today, however, Michael presented a different question, something he never asked a customer.  
“So, why do you always wear that blue jacket?”  
The boy practically jumped when he heard the question, and the wallet he was pulling money out of fumbled in his grasp. “W-what?”  
Michael grew embarrassed rapidly for surprising him and repeated himself. “Your jacket, you wear the same one every day. How come?”  
“Well, why do you wear the same outfit every time I see you?” Mocha boy retorted.  
“It's my uniform..?” He said, staring down at his name tag on the forest green polo he was wearing.  
“Maybe this is my uniform.” The wavy-haired boy crossed his arms as he stated this. After a few seconds of absorbing Michael's confused expression out of the corner of his eye, he let out a laugh. “I'm only joking. I actually don't know why I wear it.” He answered at last.  
Michael let out a nervous laugh. “I was really scared for a second. I'm Michael.” He gave out a hand to shake.  
“Uh- it's in your name tag..” He commented, resulting in Michael giving himself a facepalm. “But I'm Jeremy.” And with that, he took Michaels hand and gave it a quick shake.  
“Well, I have definitely not made a good first impression, Jeremy.” Michael smiled nervously, while Jeremy grabbed his finished mocha off the part of the counter where they sent out the coffees.  
With coffee in hand, he gave a generous smile. “I'm sure you'll get another chance to impress me.” And left with frail hands around the warm cup.  
This made Michael go a little red, but he was impressed. The stuttering mocha boy had flirted with him, he wouldn't have taken someone like him for a flirt. He made a mental note to make a less awkward impression next time he came on his shift.

At the end of his shift, Michael said goodbye to his co-workers and walked out of the Starbucks into the pouring rain. After Mocha boy left the cloudy day soon shifted into a dripping wet one.  
Heading to his car, a vintage PT Cruiser, he checked his phone. It was late in the evening and he hadn't eaten since noon, so after entering the car and clicking the keys in place, he headed to a nearby McDonald's.  
He figured he’d just go through the drive through but with his luck, the line winded around the whole place, so with reluctance he went inside.  
At this point he had thrown on his red sweater, decorated with pins and iron on badges, so his work outfit was mostly concealed. The line indoors wasn't too much better than the one outside, but he endured it for his Big Mac.  
While waiting in the hideous line he mostly scrolled through his feed on social media; ifunny and Instagram.  
When it was his turn to order, he made sure he had rehearsed what to say in his mind and it went smoothly. He then sat on a stool and waited for his number to be called.  
He was immersed in his phone until he heard his name being called, however. This he had not rehearsed in his head and looked up instantly to the voice. His surprised grew to uneasiness when he processed mocha boy walking over to him, holding a small McDonald's to-go bag.  
“Hey, Michael!” He had a huge grin plastered on his pale face and droplets of raining falling from the ends of his hair.  
“Oh hey, I didn't expect to see you here (heere haha),” Michael responded.  
“Yeah me either.” Jeremy agreed, speaking as if they were best friends, which didn't bother Michael in the slightest. “Anyways, I thought I'd just say hi, sorry to disturb you. I mean what are the odds right?”  
“Very slim.” Michael gave a tiny smile. “I wasn't really doing anything, anyways.” He added in assurance.  
“Same,” Mocha boy related. “Look, I don't usually do this but,” he pulled out a napkin from his bag. “Do you have a pen?” He asked a woman sitting nearby, and she lent him it. Michael watched him scribble a set of numbers and hand the pen back. “This is my number... If you want to hang out sometime.”  
The encounter was interrupted by Michaels number being called, so he slipped the napkin into his pocket and grabbed his bag of food off the counter and they both made their way to the exit. “You know, I could’ve typed it on my phone. But I like the vintage aspect of using a napkin.” Jeremy went a little red at that like he had processed what he'd just done. Once they were under the cover outside Michael's simper aimed at Mocha Boy. “I’ll see you in Starbucks then?”  
“Sure,” Jeremy nodded. “Have a good night.” He added as well.  
“You too!” Michael called before turning and holding his bag close to him with his hood up and racing towards his car.  
Once he got in the driver's seat and made sure Jeremy was gone, he pulled out the napkin and entered the strand of numbers into his phone, setting the contact name to “Mocha Boy”.  
His stomach let out a horrendous growl leaving him with no choice but to unravel the McDonalds masterpiece and eat it as he headed home. With steering and holding the burger he also couldn’t keep his thoughts away from this stranger. This absolutely precious stranger.  
From what he had noticed, Michael thought, he wasn’t super good at socializing and he tended to stick to himself. Jeremy seemed like the kind of boy that you’d expect to see in the center of a teenage movie, but so much cuter. A thin and lanky boy with curly hair and a couple of freckles dotted on his cheeks. Like a cartoon character in the aspect of wearing the same clothes.  
Michael made a turn and pulled into the parking lot of his apartments, yielding in a reserved spot shielded from rain. He had finished his Big Mac but still had fries left, so he wrapped up the bag grabbed his keys and a few additional work things and ran to his complex.  
His rush dialed down as he got to the staircase where he simply walked up relieved from the lack of rain. He unlocked his apartment and entered, tossing his keys on the kitchen counter near the door along with his fries.  
In his apartment were the kitchen, living room and one bedroom and bathroom. His living room was pretty bare however because he preferred to keep his games in his room, which really only left a couch, extra TV and a coffee table for the living room. Michaels kitchen had an island with stools so he opted from buying a dining room table thanks to that.  
He resumed his routine of switching to comfort clothes and nestling into his game setup, which was really just a couple game stations hooked up to his tv rested on a stand centered at the end of his bed.  
And there he played, hours flying past like seconds. Although he did stop to finish off his McDonald's because his stomach urged him.  
His days usually went by like this; wake up, go to work, come back and play video games. Sometimes he switched out his games as a change. And to everyone's disapproval, he would go out and score himself some weed. Sure, it wasn’t something a college student should be doing. Especially not at the rate he was, but everyone has their lows in life and what’s the opposite of low? High.  
Tonight, however, he didn’t need to get loaded to feel the giddy sensation pulsing in his heart. Jeremy already gave him his high. Michael actually couldn’t comprehend how he was falling for the boy so quickly. He had only just today had a full conversation with him. But it wasn’t like Jeremy wasn’t interested in him in some way. He did give his phone number.  
His phone number.  
Michael paused his game and dropped the controller to grab his cell. The contact page for Jeremy was still loaded on his phone. He opened up the SMS Messenger and drafted a simple hello, but scratched it once he realized it was 3 in the morning. Luckily for Michael, it was his day off tomorrow so he could sleep in.  
Michael sighed and plugged his phone in, leaving it on the end table to go lock his door and shut the blinds. After he turned off the last light he made a pit stop to the bathroom to prep for bed. It was insane the amount of time Michael had spent thinking about an average boy today, I mean who ponders on a guy you just met while brushing your teeth?  
When he got in bed he found himself, for the millionth time, thinking about him. All he wanted for a change was sleep to fill him so tomorrow would appear sooner, along with his chance to message Mocha Boy. Michael started reciting the fragile grin that would grow on his face when he talked. The stutter in his words or the slight shake he could feel when he passed over the napkin. It’s like Michael would just absorb every detail he could recall about him.  
He wished he was there, his skinny body pressed into Michaels. Their hands could hold each other while they drifted to sleep. He thought about what it would be like to sleep next to him. Does he snore? Maybe he moves or murmurs… Different ideas ran in and out of his brain until finally sleep pounced on him like a cat catching a mouse. And there Michael rested, happily dreaming of a boy he just met.

 

As Jeremy walked home that night, in the rain mind you, he felt completely idiotic. Who gives a total stranger their phone number???? He would yell at himself. However, he couldn’t stop checking his phone, waiting for some kind of message. Michael had seemed so... Uninterested. While he himself sounded so eager in his own head. Jeremy wanted nothing more than to hit his head on the button by the crosswalk.  
His clothes were drenched and he might as well had been walking in puddles. Fortunately, his house was only a block away from McDonald’s. He contemplated on how close Michael lived. Maybe he lived nearby, how convenient would that be? If Michael lived close. Jeremy thought as he crossed the intersection, then I could just walk to his house all the time and we could become really close. The idea of at least being the short boys' friend was enough for him.  
Once Jeremy got home, he left his shoes at the door not wanting to soak his carpet. His dad gave him a wave from the couch, lounging in his underwear as usual before Jeremy headed upstairs.  
Jeremy felt kind of lucky that he had his dad, though lazy he accepted him for who he was and never pried. Maybe sometimes prying was good for the mental health, but Jeremy appreciated the space. And with the savings his mom gave before she abandoned them, he didn’t need to work just yet since he had time to figure out what to do for college and money for the first couple of years. Sometimes Jeremy did help out some friends for extra money. Just simple things like cleaning, babysitting, dog-sitting etc. nothing that required too much knowledge.  
Once in his room, Jeremy ate his food while he played a couple of movies. He was really big on action and horror movies, as well as games so he had a pretty significant collection. He continued to wonder if Michael would ever message him. He was super adorable in his red hoodie, Jeremy had only ever seen him in that forest green polo and black pants so when he spotted the employee at the McDonalds he had to do a double take.  
Jeremy will admit that he had never given anyone his number. He hardly had the courage to ask questions in class, so the idea of giving a random boy his phone number in public sounded like something he’d only do in a story. But how could he have not tried? From the first day, he saw the cute guy at Starbucks he could barely muster out his order. And then when he started to memorize it? Jeremy’s heart felt like it was gonna combust. No one had ever been that kind to remember something so insignificant as a coffee order. But the thing is, it’s not insignificant to Jeremy. It’s what he always depends on to start his mornings, it's refueling his energy and motivates him to get things done. Now it’s like Michael is what helps him get all that done.  
Jeremy sat on his bed, silence building up in his room. He heard his father walk down the hall and flick off the lights, which was Jeremy’s reminder that it was around midnight. He turned off his movie and threw away his garbage and was left in complete darkness, something he had grown a custom to. Laying in his bed he thought over the conversation he had with Michael, how confused his expression was. They way his brows moved to express his thoughts. Oh and that bright smile, thinking of that smile almost made Jeremy able to see his surroundings once more.  
Jeremy felt like he might’ve been too forward with Michael today but he couldn’t stop himself from doing the sly things he did. Small, but enough to drop a hint he would guess.The way he acted was similar to how mirrors reflect light into your eyes, blinding when you’re the victim, but addicting when you’re the culprit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy get to know each other, you get to see some other characters and a cute sleepover ❤

When Michael awoke the following morning his phone was buzzing. His eyes squinted at the light bleeding through the blinds and gripped his phone. Nothing from Jeremy, but he had a few Kik messages from his gamer friends.  
He scrolled through the group chat, skimming over the game talk and gossip. At one point they had started talking about Michael, so he read a bit more intensely with some struggle due to his lack of glasses. Michael liked to keep them off for a bit when he first woke up, they tended to irritate his eyes and the weight on his face was just annoying at that time of day. The chat was just talking about how he hardly spoke in the chat, and how busy he was for the time of year. He sent out a text in his defense then exited out of the app.  
Michael shifted in his bed so the sun was beaming on his reckless hair rather than his phone before he sent a text to Jeremy. He tried not to sound too needy when he drafted a message, but he really wanted to talk to him and felt bad that he had forgotten last night, especially for someone who couldn't stop thinking about how adorable he was. So with careful decision he approved the wording and sent it.  
Finally putting on his glasses, he threw off the blankets and went to the bathroom. Blasting some 90’s pop music Michael prepared a shower for himself. He would hate to be heard but Michael was a shower singer, for him that was the best part of showers. Although he did make an attempt to be considerate of his neighbors.  
When Michael exited the shower and got dressed he saw a reply on his phone. By then he had already muted his song and was dressed in some jeans and his customary hoodie. Michael immediately grew warm as he read it. Jeremy was very expressive and sweet in his texts Michael found, and he instantly made an effort to live up to that when he replied.  
Michael sat on his bed for a least a solid hour texting Mocha Boy. They discussed simple things like favorites regarding colors, music and food. Jeremy was curious about Michael’s work hours and without hesitation he gave him his hours for the week, a spark of hope that he would visit during his shift brightenting in his head.  
The expressive boy replied with a simple “I'll make sure to show up in the mornings for some coffee then.” That made Michael extremely flustered.  
Unfortunately Jeremy had to end the text binge they were enveloped in due to having to meet up with some friends. With jealousy weighing on his chest Michael pleaded an understanding and they messaged their goodbyes.  
It wasn't long after that Michael continued his daily life like nothing ever happened, or it would have appeared as so. Inside it felt like a dozen of roses bloomed in his chest, and if he tried to pluck them another would just grow in its spot.  
With himself wrapped in his red hoodie he participated in some of the Kik conversations to pass his time further, yet Jeremy was still the main source of his thoughts.  
When Jeremy woke up that morning his initial desire was just a single text from the Starbucks worker. However the unwelcome feeling of disappointment was there instead. Michael had texted nothing.  
Jeremy strived to defend the cutie, I mean maybe he got home late and didn't wanna text me too late, that would be strange right? Jeremy rubbed his eyes as they unfocused from the screen. Or maybe he forgot the number was in his pocket and just hasn't had the time to enter it in. It was still pretty early despite Jeremy going to bed somewhat late last night, he wished he had the ability to sleep longer but it was a struggle for him, which is why he needed the caffeine so often. Just because he woke up early didn't mean he magically possessed the energy for the day.  
Jeremy pulled the blanket over his face and took a deep breath, hopefully his dad made coffee at home. He had the horrible curse of forgetting to go shopping.  
The freckled bundle of exhaustion engulfed himself in his comforter and walked into the kitchen. Thank god. There was a hot pot of fresh coffee steaming on the counter.  
He moved to the counter and grabbed his favorite mug, one that said Player Two on it painted in a lighter navy blue, the same as his jacket. Jeremy then poured about ¾ cup of coffee in the cup and added some chocolate creamer to it. It was the closest he was gonna get to a Mocha.  
As he prepared the coffee, he wondered if Michael knew how to make the coffees at his work. He had only ever seen him taking the orders, but if he did he would be perpetually grateful if Michael made coffee for him.  
When he arrived back into his room his phone light was blinking, with excitement bubbling inside him he checked it. Michael! He practically squeaked. He instantly responded and from there they chatted and chatted.  
Jeremy at times felt like maybe he was being too enthusiastic with his words, but Michael seemed to be gradually getting more keen with his texts so he brushed off the insecurity.  
They were gaily chatting away until the daunting reminder that he had plans at noon ringed from his phone. He reluctantly had to explain that to Michael, and so badly wanted to include the boy in his plans, but Jeremy knew it would just be weird on every level for that.

When Jeremy arrived at the meet up destination Christine, Jake and Rich were already there. He had kind of factored in Brooke, Chloe and Jenna’s lateness. The three greeted Jeremy generously and they got to talking about typical topics; college, work, and love interests. Christine had talked about wanting to focus on her career instead of a significant other, she just “couldn't bare letting someone down because of her busy schedule and other ambitions.“ Jeremy had a hunch that she had just watched La La Land.  
Rich said he really had been thinking about dating a boy, and by coincidence Jake's face had a slight blotch of pink. Jake didn't get a chance to answer because when the door dinged in the little Bubble Tea shop and the gossiping voices of the three girls got everyone's attention.  
They group had acquired their preferred teas after a short amount of time, Jeremy got a cherry flavored smooth tea with tapioca.  
Throughout the tea date, Jeremy found himself thinking about Michael, which was usually when they talked about romance. He couldn't stop applying all the cute scenarios Brooke, Chloe and Jenna were dreaming out loud about to Michael.  
He considered talking to Christine about Michael, to see if she thought he was falling in love, he shuddered at the word, with him. Jeremy wanted to avoid feelings after what happened in High School with the theatrical dark haired girl.  
It's not that she said no to Jeremy, she was interested in him a lot. But Jeremy was struggling with some mental health issues after being bullied so long from the school. It wasn't until he got a lead role in the play that people started apologizing to him. The bullying really brought down his confidence and he decided to end things with Christine to focus more on feeling better.  
Christine was immensely understanding of Jeremy when he had ended things with her, which he was grateful for, still the idea of talking to her about his feelings for someone he had just started texting made him nervous.  
Eventually Rich and Jake left, saying that they both had work. According to them they had similar shifts during the week at a local grill somewhere in town and Jake was Rich’s ride. That left Jeremy with a bunch of girls that probably seemed strange to the outside eye, but he doubted anyone would say anything.  
As they all goofed off sipping on their drinks, Jeremy observed how handsy Brooke and Chloe were; like when they would talk sometimes Brooke would lean her head on Chloe’s shoulder, or they would steal each others drinks. Sometimes Brooke would even hold Chloe’s hand so casually. Jeremy felt like he was the only one noticing, and he didn’t wanna be missing out on something, so he brought it up.  
“Hey uh, Chloe?” He got her attention, as well as the other girls. “Are you and Brooke like a thing?” The awkwardness in his voice was unmistakable.  
“Wait, no one told you?” Her brows furrowed. “We started dating a few weeks ago, Jer. You really should check the group chat more often..”  
He laughed nervously. “Yeah sorry, you guys text so much I kind of keep it on mute.”  
“Jeremy Heere!” Christine gasped jokingly and crossed her arms. “What if one of us were dying!”  
“I’m sure someone would be there to help if I wasn’t since you guys are always texting.” He teased back getting various reactions from the girls.  
“Well, I think we should wrap up our date, I have an audition to get ready for soon.” Christine sighed as she drank the last of her tea while Jeremy nodded and tossed his as well as Brooke’s away in the trash. Jenna and Chloe took theirs along with them as they left because they had hardly emptied it.  
Jeremy waved goodbye to the three girls and hugged Christine before making his way to the bus stop to get home. As the girls walked out of sight, Jeremy saved Michael to his contacts and sent him a hello again, adding an apology for having to leave as well.  
Jeremy’s heart fluttered when Michael responded fairly fast and they continued to talk like this morning. Because of how engrossed in their conversation he was he barely made his bus, so when he told Michael that he almost had to wait another 30 minutes (excluding the part where it was because of the way he was making Jeremy feel) Michael was amused, claiming that he wasn’t the only distracted person.  
When Jeremy got home he was still chatting with Michael, they had been discussing silly common interests and he wasted no time getting settled in his room so he wouldn’t miss a text from his new friend. Jeremy had actually asked Michael if they could be friends earlier on the bus trip, and to his surprise Michael was appalled that he thought they weren’t by now. Jeremy assumed that he was teasing, but he couldn’t help but feel his devotion for Michael increase.  
Jeremy’s dad was out at work all day, so when Michael asked if they could do a phone call Jeremy was relieved that he wouldn’t have the risk of being interrupted by his dad. Nevertheless, he still was timid as the phone rang the repeated rhythm in his ear. What if my stammering gets annoying? Uncertainty rippled through his head. Or what if I sound too eager? Michael will probably stop talking to me altogether because god I’m so annoying.  
Jeremy didn’t have a opportunity to keep doubting himself because Michael picked up the phone. “Hey Jeremy!” He sounded really cheerful and Jer admired how he could be so jolly over a small call.  
“H-hey Michael,” Jeremy replied nervously. Yikes, I’m so much better at texting. The realization became apparent. “What’s up?”  
“I’m just chilling at home,” He could hear Michael’s sigh. “I’m dreading work tomorrow, like it’s fun and all but it’s so early.”  
Jeremy laughed a little. “Eleven isn’t that early.” Jeremy found himself fidgeting with the comforter on his bed.  
“Pft, It is when you stay up all night playing Apocalypse of The Damned.” Michael countered.  
“Wait you play that game too!?” Jeremy practically fell off his bed. “That’s like, my favorite game!”  
“No way seriously!?” Jeremy could hear Michael sit up from wherever he was originally laying over the line. “Dude I fucking love that game! We have to play it together sometime!”  
“That would be awesome.” Jeremy smiled holding the phone up to his ear and curling up on his side. “Also about work tomorrow,” He felt the heat rising up on his face before he got the words out. “I’ll probably be there around 11:30 for my coffee, It’ll be nice to see you again.” His voice got a bit quieter as he spoke. Every part of his mind was screaming about how weird it was to say that to somebody you just met.  
“Awh. It'll be nice to see you too Jeremy.” Michael shamelessly agreed, putting Jeremy at ease. “This coffee will be on the house.” Michael added, like he was telling himself too.  
“N-no way! We just started getting to know each other I can't let you do that.” Jeremy argued.  
“But I like you, so I wanna. It’s not that much money anyways.” Michael disagreed and Jeremy could imagine him waving his hands expressively like he did at his work from time to time.  
Jeremy smiled with the phone still close to his face. “Okay, but I’ll buy you one back then.” Michael gave in to that and Jeremy felt victorious. Not only had he just basically set up a ‘date’ with this guy but Michael had admitted that he liked Jeremy. Maybe not in an affectionate way, but the way where you know that person doesn’t not want you around. Which for Jeremy was close enough.  
The days after their first phone call went by rapidly. Soon enough Michael found Jeremy coming in for a coffee during almost every shift he had, and if Jeremy couldn’t afford a coffee he’d still visit during Michael’s break to keep him company. Michael appreciated this and adapted to the boys stuttering voice and goofy smile. They had even brought their mobile versions of Apocalypse of The Damned to play at the Starbucks a couple of times.  
By early August the two had become really close, and they’ve discussed a few personal things as well. Michael found out how insecure Jeremy could get and from what he could tell the sort of bashing Jeremy had endured in High School had put him in this self-hating mindset. Michael longed to express how much Jeremy actually meant to him, but he couldn’t risk him discovering whatever feelings Michael had.  
Michael had been thinking about inviting the boy to his apartment for a nerdy sleepover, there was a new edition of AOTD and Michael had pre-ordered it. Not only did he want Jeremy to play it with him, but he wanted another bonding experience with him. Also his Kik friends had threatened to find Jeremy and tell him about how much Michael liked him. They may or may not have blackmailed it out of him.  
When Jeremy came in on his last shift before the weekend Michael had rehearsed what to say in his head. Hey Jer, you wanna come spend the night at my house? My order of AOTD came in and I figured we could binge-play it. However, when he saw the tall boy enter the words he had programmed in his head shuffled everywhere.  
“Hey Michael,” Jeremy leaned on the counter with a grin.  
“Hey Jer,” Michael waved, by now they didn’t need to do the standard What would you like today? Bit because as soon as he came in the order was already getting prepared. “I was- Well do you- ah words.” Michael stammered to Jeremy’s astonishment.  
“Dude, I’m the one that stutters what’s up?” He moved off the counter and followed Michael as he went off for a small break to a couple of seats in the corner.  
“I mean, I just got the new AOTD and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over tonight after my shift to play it? We would like order pizza and binge it..” Michael managed to keep his eyes on the boy.  
“That sounds great Michael.” Jeremy grinned before getting up to retrieve his mocha. “I’ll come here around 8:30 then?”  
“Okay!” Michael’s uneasiness vanished and was replaced by his usual delighted self. “See you then!” Jer nodded and headed out with his coffee, while Michael went back behind the counter.  
“Was that your boyfriend?” The other cashier asked. She was in high school, and just got hired so she didn’t really grasp what Michael and Jeremy’s ‘relationship’ was.  
“Uh, no.” Michael looked at her. “Just a good friend.”  
“Oh well, he’s totally into you.” She added before greeting a customer that just came in, leaving Michael to deal with the next customer, mind spinning from what she just said.  
Jeremy was very thrilled to be spending the night at Michael's apartment, and to play the new AOTD. It was ridiculously expensive since it was brand new and Jeremy had just accepted the fact that he wouldn’t get to play it until the next version came out. He made a mental note to pay back Michael because he was officially his hero.  
It was about 8 pm and Jeremy was walking up to the Starbucks, with a small backpack of things for the night. By the time he got there Jeremy had ten minutes to spare and didn’t wanna disrupt Michael doing his work because from outside the building Jeremy could see the lengthy line of caffeine vampires. He sat under the umbrella outside until about 8:30, letting the butterflies flutter in his stomach. And it wasn’t long before he and Michael were in his car, heading to a pizza joint like they planned.  
Michael was kind enough to buy the pizza, a large pepperoni, and they drove to his apartment. Jeremy was right about it being close to the McDonald’s by his house, and he couldn’t resist mentioning it as they got out of the parked car.  
“I actually live pretty close to here.” He held the pizza with both hands and strolled behind the dark haired boy. “Like walking distance from that McDonalds.”  
“Really?” Michael glanced back at him, genuinely shocked. “If you don’t get annoyed with me we could probably hang out more.” He started to lead him up a set of cement stairs.  
“That sounds cool. I should probably warn you though, I live with my dad…” He shrugged as Micheal led him to the door and unlocked it.  
“What’s to warn? Lot’s of college kids do Jer.” Michael opened the door and turned to grab the pizza from him. Their hands brushed slightly at the exchange, which was something that should not have made Jeremy feel the way he did. It was only then that Jeremy processed all the moments where they could accidentally touch tonight. Anyway, Jeremy followed the boy into his apartment while shutting the door politely behind him.  
Michael had set the pizza down and gave Jer a small tour of his space. Showing him where the bathroom and bedroom were, the rest was all kind of one big room. “I have to admit,” Jeremy commented, slipping off his backpack and setting it on the counter. “This is a really cute apartment.”  
“Damn straight.” Michael agreed with a laugh. “I’ll be right back I’m going to change, feel free to change in the bathroom if you want.” He added as he took himself into his bedroom and shut the door gently.  
Jeremy pulled his clothes out of the backpack and headed to the small bathroom. As he switched into his gray t-shirt and sweatpants, he took in everything. The smell of the apartment, the scattered bottles on the bathroom counter and neat little carpet towel in front of the shower. He expected Michael’s house to be more cluttered and nerdy, based off of his personality, but he was pleasantly astounded.  
When he came out of the bathroom Michael had two plates on the counter and was setting a few slices of the steaming hot pizza on one of them. Jeremy put his old clothes in his bag, and as he did so he analyzed what Michael was wearing now; his oversized red hoodie, some comfy shorts and above the ankle socks. Wow, He said to himself, he’s even cuter in lounge clothes. Fuck.  
“You look comfy.” Michael commented.  
How does he blatantly say things like that? Jeremy grumbled in his head. “Uh, yeah.” He hadn’t actually looked at himself in the mirror so he hoped he didn’t look messy. Or smell bad. He moved towards the pizza box and peeled two slices off the box and landed them on the other plate, then stalked Michael into his bedroom carrying his stuff with him.  
Michael had set down his food to set up the game, but Jeremy’s stomach kept on rumbling so he ate a couple bites while waiting. He observed as he bent down to plug in the extra controller, noticing how Michael’s hoodie tightened on his back when he arched forward. Jeremy kind of dreamed he could wear that hoodie one day.  
And as if fate itself heard him, Michael turned and slipped off his hoodie. “You must be cold,” He offered. “Since you're so skinny and all. And my stupid heat hasn’t been turned back on yet. I hate cold summer nights.”  
“Oh t-thanks Michael.” He moved his plate off his lap and and slid the hoodie over his chest. It was big on him, and really really warm. No wonder he wore it all the time.  
Attempting not to match the color of the hoodie, Jeremy ate more of his pizza until Michael sat next to him on the edge of the mattress. “That should do, let's put this bad boy in!” He enthusiastically held up the case, like when Rafiki held up Simba in The Lion King.  
Jer laughed a simple laugh as he did so, and crossed his legs, controller in hand ready to play. After Michael put in the disc, he looked at Jeremy. And for a moment, Jeremy thought he was going to say something, but it was just silent.  
Michael pushed the disc in and leaned back to see Jeremy’s expression. He looked precious in his hoodie, and for some reason couldn’t get his eyes off him. He eventually snapped out of it, though he wasn’t sure how long they looked at each other like that.  
Michael gripped his own controller and crossed his legs like Jer’s also ready to play. Michael chose Player One and Jeremy chose Player Two, and after that began the binge. Michael ate his pizza between rounds while Jeremy practically finished his before the first round ended.  
Overall Michael undoubtedly enjoyed playing with Mocha Boy. It’s as if they knew what the other was going to do, they made the perfect team and flawlessly came out of each round victorious. After hours of playing Michael could tell by the swaying and the slowness in his movements that Jeremy was getting tired. Once they beat the fifth level, Michael saved before checking the time.  
“Jer, It’s 4 am. When do you usually get to sleep?” Michael asked, adjusting his white t-shirt.  
“Uh, like midnight I guess.” His words were followed by a long yawn, causing Michael to laugh.  
“You should sleep Jeremy.” Michael said, saving the game once more for good measure then turning it off. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed.” He took their plates and nudged Jer before heading to the kitchen and placing them in the sink.  
When he walked back into the bedroom, Jeremy had already crashed on the bed. Michael hadn’t expected him to last much longer, but found him tremendously adorable asleep. His breathes were soft and rhythmic, and with his mocha brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he slept it was difficult for Michael to wake him.  
In the end, he pulled his comforter over Jeremy so he could sleep with warmth. Then grabbed himself an extra blanket and pillow to sleep with on the couch. He probably would’ve slept next to the cutie but it just didn’t feel like the right thing to do. It’s not like my couch isn’t comfortable either. He fortified as he bundled himself up in the darkness of his living room.  
As he descended asleep he could just barely make out the breathes Jeremy exhaled as he slept in the other room. Michael found himself getting more sleepy as he focused in the boy, like Jeremy was his own personal lullaby. Having Jeremy hang out with him was a gift and having the chance to be his friend was enough for Michael. Yet he couldn’t stop craving more. He craved to be more for the freckled graduate. To receive more from him. Michael knew it was wrong to think like that, but in the moment falling asleep on the couch with Jeremy in the next room he gave in. How bad could it be to fall in love?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High boi's, Happy Christine and love love love

Chapter Three

Loud, playful voices from rambunctious children outside caused Jeremy wake from an addicting sleep. He found himself curled up on Michaels bed, in his hoodie on top of that. He probably would've leaped out of bed if he hadn't heard Michael snoring in the living room. Silently, he tiptoed to the main room where he discovered Michael on the couch. He had kicked most of his blanket off of him only sparing a corner to cover his toes. He had one leg stretched out and the other bent up towards his stomach, along with one arm supporting his head and the other clinging to the pillow.  
Jeremy just stood there, inspecting the sleeping beauty. He wanted to move but his feet wouldn't actually do anything. The display before him was enchanting and he urged himself not to disturb him. Eventually, though, Jeremy found himself stumbling into the bathroom.  
When he saw his reflection he criticized himself. Yikes, dude, your face is all red from sleeping on your arms, and your hair is everywhere. Disgusted, he used the toilet and then went back out to where Michael was resting.  
He had gotten his phone and curled up in the little single velvet chair next to the couch. For some reason, he felt like he should be near Michael. He contemplated on bringing the comforter over to him but scrapped the idea because the blanket Michael was currently using barely covered his feet.  
So there Mocha Boy sat, absorbed in his phone and Michael’s hoodie. Jeremy really admired his hoodie and found it hard to pull himself out of the red fabric. He made an effort to stay focused on his phone, but his eyes kept shifting to the sleeping mass beside him. He scanned up and down the image before him; the tan skin in the rows of sunlight or the way his leg bent up towards his stomach. Jeremy didn’t know how these small parts of Michael were so enchanting. How does a simple bent joint, gentle exhaling or slightly parted lips make someone so weak inside?  
Some time had passed before Michael began to stir from his sleep. Michael rolled over to face the open portion of the couch and made eye contact with him.  
“Jeremy!” He yelled and lost his place on the couch, but found it on the floor.  
“Woah, Michael are you okay?” He asked, leaning over a bit.  
“I'm fine. “ He stood up and readjusted himself. “I just forgot that you were like, here.” He ran a few fingers through the tousled brown nest on his head.  
“Wow, thanks that made me feel so loved.” Jeremy retorted jokingly.  
“Sorry.” Michael moved his hand to the back of his neck rubbing, clearly cramped from the couch. Michael then reshaped to a lengthy stretch involving his arms, Jeremy noticed his t-shirt stretch against his stomach and rise up slightly exposing some of the boys' supple tum as he did so. “When did you wake up?” He questioned as he strolled over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.  
“Pretty early.” Jeremy followed.   
“You should've woken me up Jer.” Michael talked as he got another glass for Jeremy and filled them both with cold water. He liked the sound of Michael calling him ‘Jer' it made his heart skip.   
“Yeah, but you looked peaceful. Besides, I've only been up for a few hours.” Jeremy took the glass from Michael as he argued.  
“You still look really tired. Like not to be rude but dude you have bags under your eyes.” Michael gulped down half of his glass.  
“Yeah because you look any better Mr. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Jeremy retaliated before what Michael said sunk in. “Wait I have bags under my eyes!?” He put down the glass and went into the bathroom to look at himself again the mirror, this time turning the light on. In the other room, he heard Michael snicker to himself something that sounded like “didyougoshopping” but ignored the comment.  
Soon Michael was in the bathroom with him, also inspecting the bags under Jeremy's eyes. “No wonder you always get coffee.” He commented crossing his arms. “How many hours of sleep do you usually get?”  
“I don't know,” he turned and leaned against the counter to face the now-awake Michael. “Maybe four hours?”  
Michael deadpanned. “You need more like nine, Jer.” He stalked out of the miniature bathroom and into the bedroom.   
“I know I-I just have trouble staying asleep. I mean sometimes I get extra sleep so... It's not like it's a big deal.” Jeremy flicked the light off and traced his steps. Michael was scavenging through the bedroom, tossing things on his bed out of his nightstand drawers. Or shuffling things around in his closet. “What're you doing Michael?” He finally spoke, but Michael just exited the room and started shuffling through his bathroom and kitchen cabinets.   
Eventually, Jeremy guessed, he found what he was searching for. He put a small bottle of pills in his hand. “Use these, they're over the counter.”  
“Michael Mell are you giving me drugs?” Jeremy teased as he read over the bottle.   
“Nah I haven't stocked up on my weed yet.” He said seriously, resulting in a confused expression from Jeremy.  
“Wait seriously?” He leaned against the island.   
“That is not how I intended to tell you that.” He said softly, like he kind of realized how big of a bomb he dropped on the lanky insomniac.   
Jeremy decided not to press further. “So why do you have these?” He held up the bottle.  
“Oh I used to not be able to sleep well in middle school, and my parents are paranoid freaks so they keep sending me bottles in the care packages as if I can’t go buy them myself.” He shook his head and crossed his arms, which emphasized some of the muscle he had. “So you can have them.”  
“Thanks, Michael.”   
“No problem Jer.”

 

Michael had left to change after he gave Jeremy the medicine. When he was alone in his room he leaned against the back of the door. Well shit. He huffed. At least he didn't push on. Michael said to himself as he rummaged for something to wear. He settled on sweatpants and another nerdy AOTD T-shirt but grew frustrated when he could find his hoodie.  
He slipped his new clothes on and discarded the sleepwear, then went to find Jeremy. “Jeremy? Have you seen my hoodie? I can't-” he paused when he saw him snuggled up in it on the couch. “Oh, nevermind.”  
“W-wait did you want it back?” He stuttered starting to peel off the hoodie.   
“Nah, you can keep it on. I just forgot I let you wear it last night.” Michael fell back next to Jer on the couch.   
Jeremy was texting someone on his phone from what Michael could tell, but he didn't peer over his shoulder to find out who. So he just pulled out his own phone and read through the group chat. They had been making fun of Michael for having a sleepover and also discussed the new AOTD. Michael recalled that they had not finished the game because Jeremy practically fell over in exhaustion, so he skipped past that discussion over the game to avoid spoilers. But after that, he exited Kik and scrolled through social media instead.  
It was a few minute later when he noticed Jeremy looking at him funny as if he was going to ask him something. “Jer?”  
“Oh, “ he shook himself out of his daydream. “ I was gonna say, would you want to come to a party my friends having? She got this role in a play and is celebrating… “  
“Sure, uh when?” Michael locked his phone to listen to Jeremy.  
“It's Saturday? So next Friday.” Jeremy thought out loud.  
“Sounds fun, anything special I should wear?” Michael asked curiously while pulling at the loose threads on the spare blanket he pulled out the night before.  
“Anything should be okay.” Jeremy gave with a slight nod. “Just wear something. I don't think Christine would appreciate that kind of first impression.”  
Jeremy's comment made him laugh, and there they sat giggling to themselves. For a few hours they chatted there, their closeness emotionally and physically increasing. Michael found Jeremy grabbing his shoulder for breath a few times because of how hard they were laughing, or Michael would notice himself leaning in towards Jeremy as well.  
Eventually, though Jeremy had to go, he had forgotten to tell his dad where he went all night. Once he got his stuff together he pleaded an apology and Michael reassured him, then he left Michaels tiny apartment to head to the bus stop.  
Michael offered to drive him but Jeremy insisted on taking the bus, since he bought the pizza, let him spend the night etc.  
It was only right after he left that Michael realized he was still wearing his hoodie. Panic struck him like a lightning bolt, not only did he really like that hoodie but that would not appear well to Jeremy’s father.  
He sent out a text about the hoodie, saying he didn't mind him keeping it until they met again, but that he may want to take it off if he knew his dad would ask questions. It wasn't long after that Jeremy responded with thanks, but claimed his dad wouldn't care.  
“It's up to you.” Was the last thing Michael sent before he closed the messaging app and got ready to go out.  
The incident with the pills this morning reminded Jeremy that he needed to go pick up some more of his favorite guilty pleasure. Michael was pretty responsible with his weed; he never used it on weekdays and made sure that it was completely out of his system before work either way, so the fact that he rarely got high meant that he didn’t run out very quickly. Of course, it was expensive for just a small bit of it. Anyways Michael slipped on a different jacket he had stored in his messy closet and headed out.

 

When Jeremy walked through the door he was flagrantly aware of Michael’s hoodie on him. His Dad was sitting on the couch waiting, Jeremy had called his Dad at the bus stop to make sure he knew that Jer was on his way.   
“Hey Dad,” He shut the door behind him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you I was spending the night at a friend’s house.”  
“Hey, Jer. It’s okay.” He responded as Jeremy spotted that actually his wearing pants. “Look,” He sighed, leaning forward in his chair. “Jer, I know I’m not usually involved and I’m not going to promise you that I will always be, you’re an adult and stuff. I just want to say that I do care and I was really worried when you didn’t come home last night. I assumed you’d call or text me late in the night, but one never came.” He sighed again and ran his hands over his face.   
“Dad I-I didn’t mean to worry you-”  
“I’m not mad, just let me know next time so I don’t stay up all night waiting?” He laughed it off tiredly.  
“I’m really sorry dad..” Jeremy sincerely apologized, his face showing the concern for his dad.  
“Well, I’m gonna go get some rest now that you’re back-” He started to stand up but paused when he got a clear look at the freckled boy. “Jeremy that’s a new hoodie.”  
“Oh, yeah it’s my friend’s.” Jeremy awkwardly explained.   
“And you’re wearing it?”  
“Yeah?” He threw a perplexed look at his dad.   
“Well, I hope you’re being safe.” He continued walking towards his bedroom.   
“Dad! It’s not like that!” He objected but was waved off by his sleep-deprived father.  
Jeremy walked down the same hallway to his bedroom, shutting the door rapidly behind him. He threw his backpack across the room and slid against the door. “Oh my god.” He whispered out loud, tugging the front of his hair back and pinning it to his head with one hand. “You just spent the night Michael’s.” His face grew rosy with each syllable. “And he let you sleep in his hoodie.” Jeremy shrunk into the boy’s soft hoodie, absorbing all the clashing scents wafting off the coat. He more abundantly detected a soft fabric freshener -like scent, and a bit of cinnamon here and there. And if Jeremy were more familiar with the smell he would have guessed some weed, but he might’ve been conjuring up the entire thing after what Michael said.  
He wasn’t opposed to Michael smoking it, but he also wasn’t used to it in any way. He figured he and Michael would discuss it more when it came up. Jeremy became conscious that he was on the hardwood floor and moved to his bed. The worn-in hoodie was comforting to Jer alone in his room. He considered texting Michael but decided against it because they had just spent all night together so he opted for Christine. He had to let her know Michael was coming to her party anyways, although he instead called her.  
Calling people wasn’t easy for the feeble 18-year-old, just the awkwardness of hearing his voice out loud along with the lack of time to sort out his dialogue made him nervous. However, Christine was always an exception. She knew his troubles and was always patient with him when he stuttered or cut himself off.   
After a couple of rings, she answered. “Hey, Jeremy, what’s up? Is Michael coming to the party.” Hearing someone else say Michaels name made Jeremy uneasy.   
“Yeah, he said it sounded fun,” Jeremy confirmed.   
“Okay great! Is that all then?” She sought.   
“Um no, if you aren’t busy that is.”   
“I’m home memorizing today but I was gonna go make some lunch anyway so I can chat.” Christine described while probably making food in the kitchen according to the occasional clatter in the background.  
Jeremy shrunk further into Michael’s hoodie. “Um. I may or may not have acquired Michael’s favorite hoodie.” He murmured into the cellphone.   
“May or may not?” Jeremy could just hear her smirk in the words.  
“Aah Christine,” He took a deep breath. “It’s like everything he does makes my heart feel like it’s gonna collapse. What even is this?”   
“Aww, Jeremy Heere is in loveeee.” She teased him.  
“B-but that’s not- ugh.” He sputtered out the words.  
“C’mon Jer. You need a little color in your life. And Michael’s adding a really nice shade of red to your pallet.” Christine said astutely.   
“You’re so clever.” The pale clump on the bed retorted into his phone. “Anyway, I won’t keep you anymore Chris. Goodluck rehearsing, I can’t wait to see your production.”  
“Aw, thanks, Jer! It reminds me of when we were in the school play together our Senior year!” She was as upbeat as ever when she reminisced. “Have a good day! Tell your boyfriend I said hi!”  
“Ughhh.” He got out before ending the call.  
Talking with Christine always made him feel better, sure she did most of the talking but something about the way she always seemed to be positive and active in her words just cheered Jeremy up and made him more confident in himself. Kind of ironic since Jer broke things off with her to build up his confidence right? I suppose I thought we were better as supporting friends then lovers. He sorted to himself.  
For the rest of the day he mainly stayed bunched up in Michael’s hoodie, he intended to wash it or something but he just couldn’t get himself to take it off. So with his bowl of popcorn and Harry Potter series, he laid in his bed until he gulped down some of the sleeping medicine and finally crashed in the middle of the night.

For Michael the rest of the week leading up to Friday went by in a flash; Michael went to and came home from work so often it felt unnatural to him. When Friday showed Michael got off work early and went back to his apartment to freshen up for Christine’s party before picking up Jeremy.  
He picked out a fresh gray shirt and some casual jeans, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. After making himself presentable he grabbed his spare jacket, Jeremy hadn’t visited him at work this week due to being busy helping Christine prep for the party. This made Michael a little anxious because if it took a few days of prep it must be a pretty huge party.  
When he pulled his car into the parking space of Jeremy’s house, he shot him an “I’m here.” text and waited in the warmth of the summer night. Shortly Jeremy was darting out of his front door to the car.   
“Hey, Michael!” He greeted as his skinny hand jerked the passenger door open and jumped inside. “I brought your hoodie.”  
“Oh thanks,” Michael yanked off his other coat and pulled his hoodie over himself in its place. “Mmm, it smells clean. Did you wash it?”   
“I was going to but I didn’t get a chance,” Jeremy said his volume decreasing gradually. “It must just smell like my house.”  
“Well you smell nice then,” Michael said instantly aware of his mistake but faked his way out of the cumbersome situation by shifting the focus to backing out of the driveway.  
Jeremy inserted the instructions to Christine’s party into his phone, which was at this local grill downtown by his work. While he guided Michael there, they put on the radio and sang along to some cheesy popular songs everyone knew. Jeremy had admitted to rarely using the radio because he preferred listening to his phone and playing songs he knew he loved.   
“Wait, you seriously never listen to the radio Jer?” Michael glanced between him and the road. Jeremy was shriveled up nervously, the city lights he drove past casting a yellow shadow on the boy's flustered face.   
“Yeah,” He nodded facing the front of the car again, fidgeting his fingers.  
“Well, that’s okay. You’re just missing out.” He gently nudged his shoulder.  
Jeremy shifted his head to peer at Michael. The way his mouth was barely bent up made Michael giddy inside, and the freckles dotting his cheeks tempted the driver to run a hand down the side of the small passengers face. Michael couldn’t entirely look into the other boys gorgeous eyes, but he made sure to give him a couple of glances hoping that maybe Jeremy would understand the feelings climbing their way out of him.  
He guessed Jeremy didn’t get the opportunity because his phone spoke out another set of directions and Michael had to refocus.

When they arrived at the grill which was apparently called “Roy’s Grill”, the outside was guarded by a man and Michael supposed Jer knew him because they chatted each other up before they were allowed inside. Roy’s was a very modern set up place; tables made of glass, gentle strings of dim lanterns were hung from the ceilings and windows, everything was in shades of white and the soft sound of music played in the background from a speaker. All around the two boys were huddles of people chatting away, most of them near Jeremy’s age.  
He stalked Jeremy through the crowds until they halted behind a short girl with dark black hair and a cute dress on. She was dramatically waving her hands and chatting with a group of other girls before Jer cleared his throat to get her attention.   
When the girl turned around her face beamed a gigantic smiled and she hugged Jeremy tightly. The kind of hug Michael had kind of dreamed he could give to Jeremy every time he saw him, and that made Michael uncomfortable.  
“You must be Michael!” She put her hand out and Michael shook it with a small smile. “I’m Christine!”  
“Hi Christine, congrats on your play,” Michael stated then looked at Jeremy who had just been viewing the encounter and returned to Christine.  
“Thank you so much,” Her grin was contagious, and all three of them couldn’t push past the awkwardness for a conversation so they laughed instead. They lightly chatted until some more friend came up and asked to speak with Christine.  
“Well, I’m gonna go get something to drink with Michael, catch up with you later!” Jeremy waved and took his hand, leading him past small sets of chatters while Christine proceeded to converse with the people that just showed up.  
They found a place to order some soda’s and Jeremy offered to pay and with Michael being too nervous to say no, let him. After their drinks they didn’t want to bother Christine too much, so they found a nice table near a window and sipped on their drinks while they chatted.  
“Christine seems really sweet,” Michael commented.  
“She’s really nice and talented.” Jeremy agreed, sucking down more of his Coca-Cola.   
“So is she your girlfriend?” Michael spoke out his thoughts for once, stirring his Mountain Dew Red with his straw.  
“W-what!?” Jeremy choked on his soda, which made Michael abandon his own straw in a hurry. After a fast recovery, he clarified. “No no no, I mean we kind of dated once but that was Senior year..”  
“Oh, so you’re not interested in her?” Michael felt some weight fall off his shoulders.  
Jeremy shook his head. “I think she’s better as a friend for me, and I for her.” He drank some more of his soda, cautiously. “So are you interested in her?” He asked after a moment of silence.  
“Oh no way,” Michael rubbed the back of his head apprehensively. “I’m uh,” He stuttered. “I’m gay dude.” His voice was smaller and less hyper than it usually was, and he could feel the judgment about to burst from Jeremy. What was it with him randomly dropping bombs lately?  
“Oh wow. I’m glad you shared that with me, Michael.” Jeremy smiled and took his hand. “I won’t judge you or anything like that.” Jeremy’s voice was tender and accepting, and the way he stared back at Michael made his worries evaporate. “And if it makes you feel any more comfortable, I’m bisexual.”   
“No way!” He spoke a little too loudly and hushed himself. “You’re Bi? That’s so cool.”  
“Cool?” Jeremy echoed.  
“I mean we both like guys, you like girls too, but I’ve never had a friend who’s at least half gay.” As he explained his reasoning Jeremy couldn’t keep down his laughter.  
“Michael the way you see things is extraordinary.” And as the mocha loving boy said that Michael could sense his heart skip another beat. As if that was the first time he had heard Jeremy sound so positive of something, and it was about him! He tried to keep himself under control but the giggling vision in front of him was strangely difficult to suppress.  
As the night moved forward the two grew back into a casual or goofy conversation like they always found themselves doing. For Michael, it was difficult to believe that only a month ago he had never even met this person that now he was so in love with.  
Love.  
Yes, Michael Mell. You are in love with Jeremy.   
In his head the words were foreign. Muffled and confusing, but when he heard Jeremy laugh or stutter or ramble he felt something. Something he couldn’t deny anymore. The only issue for Michael was whether Jeremy could feel it too.

Before Michael and Jeremy drove home they ended their night with some small talk with Christine and few other friends of Jeremy’s. They were all really kind and playful, often teasing Jeremy and such. But so far Christine had to be his favorite, even though his view of her was a little misconstructed he figured out how extroverted and adverse she is as well. Qualities that Michael wish he had more of.  
Michael was dreading taking Jeremy home, sure had spent the night hanging out with him but it wasn’t enough. He just could not get enough of this mocha boy. So on the walk out to the PT Cruiser, Michael asked an impulsive question.  
“Hey, Jer? Would you want to uh come over and spend the night again?” Unlocking the car gave him an excuse to move around a bit, covering his anxiousness.  
“Oh sure, can we spot at my house so I can change and tell my dad though? He’s gonna want to meet you anyways.” Jeremy slid into the passenger seat.   
“Uh sure.” Michael acceded. 

When Michael parked his car in Jeremy's driveway the anxiety buildup from the car ride was weighing down his thoughts. I'm sure his dad is really nice, he talked himself up, and I mean it’s not like I'm dating him or anything.  
He followed as Michael unlocked the front door and went into the living room. Being the awkward person Michael was he just kind of stayed within Jeremy's movements as he searched for his dad.  
Eventually, someone called from the kitchen. “Hey, Jer, I'm in the Kitchen!”   
They walked towards the tiled room where his dad was drinking some water and reading the newspaper. “Hey, dad Michael's here. I'm gonna spend the night at his house again. Just letting you know.” Jeremy spoke smoothly.  
“Oh hello, Michael.” He put out his hand and Michael shook it kindly.  
“Hello, Mr. Heere. It's nice to meet you.”   
“You too.” He seemed like a very chilled person. He wasn't wearing anything too uptight and the closeness in his speech indicated that he wasn't too worried for his son.  
“Okay well, I'm gonna go get my stuff.” Jeremy led Michael to his room.  
Michael noticed that it wasn't really any bigger than his own bedroom, but it the entire house had hardwood floors including the boy's bedroom. Once they shut the door behind them Michael began to peer around the room and pick out details; his bed was in the corner of the room and next to it was a nightstand cluttered with cups, random papers and cords as well as a small lamp. The room also was filled with a small Tv and a desk, then the closet which took up most of the space.   
As Michael was looking around he also found the AOTD posters on his walls. “Dude these are so cool.”   
“Yeah, i've had them since Sophomore year.” Jeremy described while pulling things out of places and stuffing them in his bag.  
“That's neat.” Michael fell onto Jeremy's bed, ultimately exhausted.   
“Your bed is so comfy holy heck.” He whined out. This just made Jeremy chuckle, and the laugh he presented took a lot of the awkwardness out of Michael. He wouldn't be opposed to hanging out here sometime.  
At one point Jeremy was packed and ready to leave, so they said goodbye to his dad and left the house. Michael enjoyed the quick tour of mocha boy’s home, and especially his room. It was so much homier than Michaels felt. Possibly because of the posters or maybe because he knew Jeremy actually grew up in that house.

 

The ride home wasn't super long since they didn't live far apart from one another. Jeremy enjoyed riding in Michael’s cruiser though; the nice interior and smell of the short driver were comforting and Jer knew that he wouldn't be opposed to a road trip with him either.  
Once they were at Michael's apartment, they decided to finish up the AOTD game he had gotten previously, which didn't take long because they were experts firstly, and because there wasn't much left to conclude.  
After the overdue game session, they found something to snack on in Michaels house to eat, since Michael claimed he didn't wanna go out to eat. In the end, they had some poorly made nachos and cheese and watched some Tv on Michael's laptop.   
Jeremy would notice out of the corner of his eye while they hung out that Michael couldn't stop shaking his hand or tapping on something.  
Although it kind of irked Jer he also was curious as to why Michael couldn't settle, using Michael was this really chill enthusiastic person. Basically, he acted like his motto was “Hakuna Matata.”  
“Okay hold up,” Jer tapped the spacebar to pause the show. “Michael, what's up?”  
“Huh?” His brows furrowed. “I'm lost.”  
“You keep fidgeting and tapping dude. Somethings up.”   
“Ahh,” he avoided eye contact as he moved forward. “Well, I guess I'm just having really bad anxiety right now.”  
“Oh, how come Michael?” Jeremy asked, sincereness ringing in his speech.   
“It just.. Kind of happens sometimes. It probably because of the party, but I'm not like sad or anything.” Michael waved off the issue as if it wasn't a problem.  
“Do you have anything that'll calm your nerves?”   
“Hahaha.” His laugh was fake and full of more awkwardness then Jeremy had ever heard come out of Michael. “Why do you think I have the weed dude.”  
Suddenly it was Jeremy who felt awkward. He knew that this would come up once more, but not this soon.  
“I-I mean if you wanna like, take some of that I don't really mind.” Jeremy managed to say out.  
Michael jerked back a bit in surprise. “Nah that's rude, let's just watch the show Jer.”  
“But you're just gonna keep fidgeting and shaking!” Jeremy objected. “Come on Michael.”   
“Fine, fine.” Michael heeded and went to get out his ‘stash’.  
Jeremy had to admit it was difficult to watch Michael, this perfect being, smoke something that had been programmed into his head as imperfect. Part of Jer was tempted to ask for a hit, but he also had guilt about it. Michael had continued on the show so it wouldn’t be too awkward for either of them, and that gave Jeremy something else to look at even though he could still see Michael as he exhaled clouds of smoke out of Jeremy’s range.  
At one point, halfway through another episode, Jeremy had a feeling that Michael caught his ever so subtle glances at him because he offered it to Jeremy. “I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything so if you’re good Jer..”  
“Give me that.” Jeremy had sucked in all the confidence he could ever get and poured it into those three words. He took the joint and inhaled, but this resulted in him just ungracefully hacking out some smoke.  
Michael gave him a look as he took it back, but Jeremy just focused back on the show. They went on like that for a couple more episodes, both inevitably getting high. However, Jer also saw Michael’s shaking and tapping evaporate the more he took in, so the unfamiliar suffocating smell and dizziness made it so much more worth it to the boy.

Michael was used to everything Jeremy wasn’t and it was obvious he wasn’t adapted to getting high. Michael had deemed it too late and that Jeremy needed to try and get some sleep, but also was grateful Jeremy left his sleep medicine at his house. Two different variations of drugs at once was something Michael was not going to promote.  
By the time they got all prepared for bed it was pretty late at night, almost four in the morning, and if getting the stuff gathered for sleep wasn’t hard enough high, getting into the literal bed was.  
Michael could tell Jer was a kind of ‘lightweight’, and he insisted on sleeping in Michael’s bed again. His voice sounded normal but there was also a bit of a clinginess to it, so Michael just agreed. And that left the two of them laying next to each other in the darkness of Michael’s apartment.   
“Hey Michael,” Jeremy whispered as he rolled onto his side to face Michael.  
“Yes, Jer?” Michael murmured back, observing the way his eyes looked heavy but his speech was more relaxed.  
“How often do you get high?” He tucked his hands under his head.  
“Not too often. I have to work so.” Michael replied honestly.  
“I like it.” He confessed softly. “I like getting high with you. I didn’t think I would, but I do.”   
Michael was thankful for the night time because he knew he would’ve given away his feelings by his blushing had it been daytime. “I like getting high with you too Jeremy.”   
Jeremy then acted in a way Michael wouldn’t have predicted. He pulled a hand out from under himself and brushed his thumb against Michael’s cheek. “You’re really soft, Michael. Can I ask you something else?”   
Michael held his breath. “Y-yeah.”  
“Can I lay close to you?”   
Michael blinked as the sensation of Jeremy’s thumb vanished from his cheek leaving behind a coldness where he touched. “Of course Jeremy.” Michael’s heart was racing as Jeremy rolled closer to him so Michael’s face was only a few inches apart from Jeremy’s. Slowly silence came over them and he could feel the warmth of Jeremy’s steady breathing flow in his direction.  
Michael would try to fall asleep, but ultimately kept opening his eyes to the resting sight next to him and that sent a stab of weightless love spread from his heart into his veins. He assumed it had to have been almost five in the morning before he drifted into his own rest. But as he was losing his grasp on the awake reality he was sure that this was the cutest thing he had ever see Jeremy do. It was the cutest because of the drugs: like they soothed Michael’s worries they eliminated Jeremy’s, making him confident, stutter-less and overall fearless. Michael loved Jeremy just the way he was, but seeing him without that fear of being judged was how he wished Jeremy could always live his life.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically cuteness again,christiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee, some light fun with the squad and a little insecure mell

When the boy's entered reality again the next day, they were sprawled out on the bed. Jeremy had one arm hanging off the edge and the rest of him spread out as much as he could. Meanwhile, Michael was curled up on the opposite side, clinging to the sheets to keep from getting kicked off.  
Jeremy was the first to wake again, and he managed to move Michael without waking him so he wouldn't fall. The adjusted sleeping Michael was facing him and Jeremy couldn’t keep himself from mimicking past night. He cupped a hand around his cheek and ran his thumb over his skin, the warmth hitting his hands with each of Michael's breaths.  
Jeremy longed to lay like this forever, and pieces of him hoped that maybe Michael would just wake up and pulled Jeremy into him. The thought instantly made him feel guilty and he yanked his hand off of Michael’s cheek. The gesture caused him to shift a bit, which left Michael snuggled into the mattress further.   
Jeremy recalled their last sleepover and made an attempt to wake him. It wasn’t difficult for Michael to arouse by Jer’s gentle exclamation of his name. Michael let out a sleepy yawn and his eyes fluttered to Jeremy's. “Good Morning, Jer.” His voice was a bit scratchy but deep and filled with softness.   
“Good morning, Michael.” He beamed back, messing with the hem of his t-shirt.  
Michael sat up in the bed and let his weight land on one arm. “Did you sleep okay?”  
Jeremy nodded, with a small chuckle. “I guess getting high is one way for me to fall asleep.”   
“Getting high can make you say some really dumb shit,” Michael added as he got out of the bed and slipped on some sweats, he had been wearing shorts but the morning was cold. Jeremy guessed it had rained last night before peeking out the window behind Michael’s bed. He was right. The glass was littered with tiny bubbles of water sliding and leaving a path of water behind it.   
When he shifted back to Michael, he was sitting on the edge of the bed sliding on his sweats. He could make out the dark hairs scattered on Michael’s legs. Jeremy averted his eyes once more and tried to relive the events that happened last night. He remembered taking in the joint and the dizziness, as well as the smoke that started to build up in the bedroom. Jer had guessed that Michael opened a window when he went to bed because the smell was gone. This would also explain the cold.  
Jer remembered the darkness after they shut off the show, the struggle to get to bed and then he recalled the words he had said. ‘Can I lay closer to you?’ His heart lunged. How could he have said something like that? Where did he even get the courage to say that?   
He was pulled back into the real world by Michael’s voice. “Jer? Hey Jer?” He was standing on his side of the bed looking at him. “Did you want some breakfast?”  
“O-oh yeah. Sorry.” He pulled himself out of the bed and went into the kitchen with Michael.   
Jeremy felt charmed to be able to see Michael in action. Turns out he was very good at cooking; he made some eggs, sausage, and toast all to perfection. Jeremy had more servings of the sausage than anything else and he could see Michael’s proud little smile out of his peripheral vision.  
After they ate the awkwardness seeped into to air. Jeremy realized he had no idea what to do. It was Saturday morning and had nowhere to be, Michael as well, so they sat on the stools in the kitchen and poked at the leftover breakfast with their forks.  
Michael kind of glanced at Jeremy a few times before finally speaking up. “Jer..”   
He looked up from his lap and saw how nervous Michael appeared to be. “Yeah?”  
“I-uh- Ah I just wanted to know, uhm.” He seemed to be searching for something to ask like he had changed his word plans. “I wanted to know how you found out you were Bisexual.”  
“Oh,” Jeremy half-smiled and shuffled his legs awkwardly. “It wasn’t like I fell deeply in love or anything. I just started to notice that, I guess guys were pretty cute.”   
“Pft guys aren’t cute, they’re hot.” Michael joked then pushed his plate down the island further so he could put his elbow up and lean on it. “But really,” He went on. “I’m glad you’re okay with telling me this.”  
“Sometimes, Michael,” Jeremy spoke faintly. “I feel like I could tell you anything.” He looked at Michael after he said so, and found him with a passionate expression.  
“And I could tell you anything, Jer,” He liked the way his brown eyes echoed hues when Michael was sincere, and the disappearance of the world around Jeremy was the result of his sincereness. 

 

Michael let Jeremy be the first to break the eye contact they were absorbed in at the island. Michael wished it was an actual island, that way there was no reason for Michael not to open up about what he felt for him. When Jer did finally break it, it was with him clearing his throat and standing up off of the stool.   
“I think I’m uh gonna go change.” He gestured to Michael’s room and walked off.   
Michael didn’t respond but decided to go use the bathroom while Jer changed. When he emerged out of the bathroom Michael had disregarded the fact that Jeremy was changing and opened up the bedroom door. And as soon as he did regret fell on him like stepping on a shard of broken glass. Jeremy, luckily, had already changed his pants but was standing there holding his shirt in his hands bright red.   
“Sorry! Sorry!” Michael slammed the door shut and covered his face soon after. Humiliated, he waited for Jeremy to emerge out of the bedroom. Before he had slammed the door he got a glimpse of the pale boy’s skinny figure. He anticipated Jeremy being skinny, but not that skinny. He had rarely seen shirtless boys unless they were ripped and on the front of magazines that he saw at the stores. Michael recreated the sight of Jeremy’s torso; freckles here and there along with very visible ribs.   
Soon he grew conscious of his own stomach. Michael lifted up his clothes and stared down at the soft middle that was his. Michael usually didn’t let too many things bother him, but he did know he wasn’t the skinniest person out there. Nor did he have enough muscle to be a magazine fake, not that he wanted to be anyways. But he did feel a little bit of hatred for his belly seep into him the longer he paid attention to it.  
Soon Jeremy was walking out of the room and Michael let his shirt fall down again. “I’m sorry dude, I totally spaced.”   
“It’s alright Michael.” Jeremy waved it off as he flopped on the couch. “It’s not like you wouldn't see my stomach if we went swimming or something.” He had his mouth open to continued but no words came out. Then his face lit up. “Hey, Michael! We should go swimming!”   
He seemed to exhilarated by his idea it was challenging for Michael to disagree, so he half-heartedly approved and they planned it out. In the end, they chose to go to a small lake near Michael’s parents summer house.   
“Are you sure your parents won’t care Michael?” Jeremy asked for the second time to be sure.   
“Yeah, they’ve been harassing me to bring a girl there or something. A close friend should be good enough to get them off my case.” Michael described, hoping to not sound too disinterested or give Jeremy a worry.  
However, Jeremy still looked worried. “Hey Michael if you don’t want to go that’s-”  
“It’s fine Jeremy, okay?” He turned to look at him, irritation that was buried inside him breaching the surface.  
“O-oh okay.” He stayed in Michael’s direction while he moved away from him.

 

The rest of the time Jeremy spent at Michael’s was filled with tension. Michael knew that he could easily dissolve the apprehension with a few shared words, but he didn’t. But the time together wasn’t necessarily negative, they talked and shared memes for the most part.   
When it was in the evening Michael drove Jeremy home, the ride there was quiet and Michael started to feel guilty about snapping at him. When he pulled up into the driveway Jeremy said goodbye and started to push open the passenger door, but Michael wrapped a hand around his arm. “Hey, Jer.”   
Jeremy didn’t respond but looked at him to go on.   
“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I’d rather not go into why but I’m sorry.” He was turned so his chest was facing Jeremy.  
“It’s alright Michael, no worries.” Jeremy gave him that captivating grin and Michael blinked his eyes nervously.   
“I’m gonna tell you something really stupid okay?” Michael took a deep breath. I’m going to do it, I’m going to tell Jeremy how I feel. He deserves to know. Michael motivated in his head. “Look I,” He started to feel his heart shrink. “Jeremy…” I can’t. “Well,” This is embarrassing think of something else! “Uh let me show you.” He frantically pulled out his cell phone and pulled up Jeremy in his contacts. Michael handed Jeremy his phone. “Look.”  
Jeremy’s eyes scanned the screen and looked up at Michael a couple seconds after. “‘Mocha boy?’”   
“Y-yeah,” He scratched the back of his head. “You always ordered Mocha’s and your hair..” Jeremy didn’t break eye contact. “I know It’s stupid. But hey I owe you for getting upset so now you can la-”  
He was cut off by Jeremy’s gradual laugh. Michael was appalled to see the boy sitting in the passenger seat laughing. “M-Michael!” He got out between laughs. When he had calmed enough to pull out his own phone and hand it to Michael. He saw his profile picture and phone number, then above it read his contact name.   
“‘Starbucks boi’ With an I??” Michael almost dropped the phone in shock. “Really Jer?”  
“Hey, I'm sorry that my nickname for you wasn't as creative!” Jeremy replied expressively with hands in the air.  
“Dude!” Michael unattractively laughed, which only made Jeremy lose his shit.  
Eventually, they got a hold of themselves and Jeremy got out of the car with a goodbye to Michael.   
Michael reversed his car out of the driveway after he made sure Jeremy got inside okay then headed back home.  
The end of summer was drawing near, there were only a few weeks left of August and Michael was ready for his college courses to begin, even though he still had the majority of September left.   
Michael and Jeremy had plans to go swimming within the next week, and with work all week he was positive that the weekdays would speed past him. He didn't want to go swimming, it was exposing and awkward for him, but he knew he'd get to spend the day with Jeremy and the possibility of another sleepover was sitting in the back of his mind.

“Okay, Christine! Let's take five! Good job everybody!”   
Christine let out an exhausted sigh and wiped her forehead clear of the sweat. She made her way over to her bag and pulled out a metal water bottle. As the water slid down her throat the chill was refreshing.   
She sat down on the apron of the stage and undid her heels leaving her legs to dangle on the edge. Behind her other cast members were chatting away, and normally she would have been right in the center of that circle. However today she was pulled down by an unusual amount of exhaustion.  
She found her phone amongst her things and checked the time. She had a remaining hour before she could go home, and then after she cleaned up she'd be on her feet again.  
For the time being, Christine scrolled through her feed and waited for the break to be over.

When Christine finished rehearsals and got back to her house, which was really her parent's house but the whole basement part was Christine's to stay in for a small fee, she headed straight for her shower.  
As per usual the short girl belted out her favorite songs and rehearsed lines as she freed herself of all the sweat built up under those ridiculously hot lights.  
Sometimes her parents would tell her to quiet her dining, but for the most part, they were relaxed about her singing.  
She finished her shower and headed to her bedroom, covered in a towel, and changed into some clean clothes.   
By the time she had gotten already to leave once more it was fairly late in the evening, and sure she would've liked to take a nap after a day of reciting lines she much preferred a night trip out with her friends.  
They did this a lot, one of them would pick a place and they would picnic there at night time. It was originally Christine's idea, having read it off Buzzfeed, but they adapted it as another method of keeping their friend group alive.  
This week was Jeremy’s turn to choose, and as she expected he invited Michael to come along as well.   
Christine didn't dislike Michael at all, actually, she found him quite charming. But she also cared for Jeremy. Having a short relationship with him in the past and being the close friends they were now, how could she not be worried about the boy he was seeing. Though, Jeremy wouldn't say he's seeing anyone.   
Christine reminisced the day she felt exceptionally close to Jeremy while she drove to their meeting spot. 

“Hey Christine,” Jeremy mumbled next to her at play rehearsal. “Can I ask you for some advice later?”  
“Sure Jeremy!” She nodded. “Later for sure though, someone will yell at us for talking backstage.” 

As planned, later on, that day after rehearsal the two walked outside to chat. “So what's up?” Christine initiated.  
“Okay well,” He began. “W-well I know it's odd that I'm asking for advice since we broke up and all but I..I uh…”  
“Just say what's on your mind, Jeremy.”   
“I think that I like boys and girls?” He murmured out recklessly fidgeting and looking away from Christine.   
“Oh Jeremy,” Christine smiled and embraced the flustered boy. “I'm so glad you told me. Is that why you wanted my advice? To make sure you're sure?”  
Jeremy agreed, Christine was usually very good at understanding him. After that they sat on the bench and talked, Jeremy, let out all his fears and confusion letting her interpret them. Christine was relieved that Jeremy came to her instead of spontaneously making risky choices like some people did when they were faced with something they did understand.  
She had come to learn there was no specific ‘guy' but Jer had just started to not feel that way about girls. Brooke had tried to have a fling with him from what he explained, but he had to awkwardly brush her off.   
The day started to decay and they both reluctantly left. Christine had to force him to go home, mostly because she knew how exhausted he was with this and his everyday stresses, but also because Christine was getting really tired too. Fortunately, they both lived somewhat close to the school so they could both be home relatively shortly, which gave Christine time to relax and let herself be absorbed in her thoughts. 

Christine had to wash away the heartfelt moment she was relieving because she had reached their destination. When she pulled into her parking spot she recognized Jake's car in the parking spot parallel to her.   
When locked up and wander out into the field, the moonlight lighting the way for her. She could hear some laughs from across the field and make out a couple figures in the distance. Quickening her pace, she headed towards them and gave a wave once they saw her coming. She could see that Jake and Rich were together tossing grapes into each others mouth, probably keeping score, while Jenna was cheering them on.  
“Hey, guys!” She greeted sitting down on the large blanket laid out in the grass, being held down by the snacks. She picked out a cracker and took a bite.   
“Hi, Christine!” Jenna returned. “Chloe and Brooke texted me saying they couldn't come last second,” She rolled her eyes with a slight groan. “Again.”  
“Oh that's alright, I'm sure Jeremy and Michael will be here soon.” Christine pointed out optimistically, grabbing a juice pouch.  
“They better, it's almost seven thirty,” Jenna added, poking a straw into her own juice pouch.  
“That's ten Jake! I win.” Rich boasted loudly.   
Jake crossed his arms. “I'm way better at pool.” He retorted.  
Jenna and Christine had to resist snickering at him, because of the incident with Madeleine.   
“Hey look who decided to show up!” Jenna hollered, causing the three of them to shift their focus in the direction she was facing.   
“Jeremy!” Christine waved.   
Jeremy waved back as he walked towards them, one hand in his pocket. Behind him was the same dark-haired boy Christine met at the party. Michael was dressed in his red hoodie and was carrying a plastic bag with him.  
“Hey, guys. Michael brought some other snacks too.” Jeremy sat crisscrossed next to Christine, and Michael next to Jer. Now they were in a circle on the big blanket, food in the center. Michael unraveled the bag and set up his snacks. He brought some sushi rolls, some candy, and a few more juice pouches.   
“Thanks for showing up, Michael.” Christine thanked and took a sushi roll. “Mmm, these are really delicious.”   
“No problem.” Michael smiled back.   
As Christine swallowed her food, she noticed Michael awkwardly adjust closer to Jeremy.   
“Hey, guys!” Rich yelled, startling everyone as they were chewing on their snacks. “We should play a game!”   
“Ooh yes!” Jenna clapped excitedly, sitting on her knees. “What game?”  
“What about Truth or Dare?” Jake suggested.  
“What are we, Jake? Twelve?” Jenna shot him down instantly.  
“Well, what do you think we should play, Jenna?” Jake glared.  
“Hmm,” She though briefly. “How about Never Have I Ever?”   
“Sure?” Christine shrugged, not caring much what they played. Michael and Jeremy shrugged too, while Rich enthusiastically agreed and started to pull something out of his backpack.  
“I didn't think we'd need this, but how can I not suggest it.” He dragged out a tall bottle resembling alcohol.   
“Jake!” Christine objected.   
“But it's rare-” He began to make his case.   
“Christine, don't be a mom.” Jeremy cut in.  
“Fine! Go ahead get wasted. I hope you guys live nearby.” She crossed arms.  
“First of all,” Rich started again. “It's from Japan. And you only get wasted if you've done something that the person speaking hasn’t.”   
Christine rolled her eyes, but Jenna excitedly began to sort out who would start while Rich undid the cap.  
“Okay, so,” She went on. “Never have I Ever… Burned down my own house.”   
Rich cussed under his breath and took a sip of the bottle. Next was Christine.   
“Never have I ever…” she paused. “ Gossiped about Rich burning down his house.”  
Jenna rolled her eyes and took a drink of the bottle. “Jeremy, your turn.” They looked to Jeremy.  
“Um,” He looked around at them as he thought. “ Never Have I Ever… gotten a lead role in a play.”   
Christine gave him a nasty glare and reluctantly took a sip of the alcohol. It was nasty and bitter, but she forced it down.  
She felt the tension increasing slightly as it became Michael’s turn to pick on people. They all expected him to say something that Jeremy has done, but they were all unpleasantly surprised.  
“Never have I ever been Jeremy’s friend before this summer.”  
The victims groaned and laughed as they passed the bottle around to each other. “Michael,” Jake said sucking down his drink. “You're a dick.”  
Michael laughed and took a bite of his sushi roll. “I try.”   
“Okay so,“ Jake straightened his posture. “Never Have I Ever been a girl.”  
“Oh fuck you,” Jenna angrily gripped the bottle and gulped some down, then passed it to Christine who choked her sip down once more.  
And the night went on like this, turning friends into prey for each other and bringing up regrettable moments. Christine found the more she saw how happy Jeremy was when Michael would do or say something, made her happy.   
She would have hated to admit it but she still loved Jeremy a little bit, and Michael made her nervous. But seeing how much they belonged together made her opinion change entirely. She never disliked him, but she just didn't know.   
But now another issue was apparent to her, Jeremy and Michael didn't see how much they needed to be together. Christine wasn't going to push them into it, but it was so obvious. Like the way Jeremy would instantly look to Michael when he was laughing. Or how when Michael grew more comfortable around them, his closeness to Jer didn't falter.

 

Jeremy had felt bad for spontaneously asking Michael to hang out late on that Thursday night with his friends, but he wanted to let his friends know Michael better.   
He was relieved when Michael agreed and Jeremy told him he could just leave his car in his driveway. Since Jeremy had chosen the meetup spot to be at their old high school in the field, it would be a nice walk to take.  
And as it turns out, Michael knew exactly where the High School was because he went there. The shock that welled up inside him when Michael said that cause him to stop straight in the center of the road.   
“You went there!?” He repeated loudly.  
“Yeah?” Michael turned to look at the frozen boy in the road. “Why?”  
“I chose the school because I went there!” Jeremy hollered again. “We went to the same High School!”   
Now it was Michael's turn to stop. “What? That's so fucking weird.”  
“How did we not notice each other?” Jeremy asked as they continued to walk again. The sun was going down now so it wasn't piercing hot as they made their way down the street.   
Michael shrugged. “I spent most of High School listening to Bob Marley, getting high and on the internet.”   
“I avoided eye contact so I mean that makes sense.” Jeremy made a mental note that Michael liked Bob Marley and gave a lazy response.  
“We should take a scenic route,” Michael suggested after an awkward silence. “I didn't think I'd wanna come back to this hell hole if I'm being honest but now I kinda wanna reminisce.”  
“Yeah let's do it.”   
Michael had pointed out a couple of routes they both knew of, but Jeremy liked the one that was mostly secluded by trees with a small dirt path. It seemed kind of sketchy, especially with it getting darker by the minute, but Jeremy also knew that it was the longest scenic route.  
What Jeremy didn't know, was that Michael was well aware of the lengthiness of the route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't super satisfying to me so I'm sorry if it isn't that great but I'll make it up in chapter five I swear. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all of you!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beebs being gay, swim swim, more of the d r u g + some ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but for real, this is very pure. Yet for some reason, I'm still feeling a little unsatisfied with my work?? I also apologize for not posting last Saturday I was busy and then I ended up catching a cold :(   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate every one of you!

Michael enjoyed the night with Jeremy's friends, they were very kind to him and he understood why Jeremy had talked so highly of them all the time.   
Ultimately, when Never Have I Ever ended no one was super wasted, but Jeremy and Christine agreed to take parts of the squad home. Christine took Jenna home which left Jer and Michael with the boys.  
They choose to split up, Jeremy driving Jake's car home and Michael walking Rich and Jake to his car. It wasn't much of a struggle because the two boys were able to make out their surroundings fine, but they also weren't in any position to drive. Jer had given him their addresses and apologized probably a million times for having to drive his drunk friends home, but Michael didn't mind. What better bonding experience then two of your close friend's drunk buddies?   
When he got the two boys settled in the back seat, the fear of one of them trying to take the wheel or something being the cause of where they sat, Michael imputed the address to Jake's house on his phone and Rich after.  
He was thankful they didn't live too far, actually near where he worked, but he ended up going to Rich’s house first because it was further away.   
Rich’s mother wasn't super happy with the state of her son, but grateful that he was home safe. “Thank so much for dropping him off.. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?” She said pulling her son through the door and gesturing to head into the other room.  
“I'm Michael, Jeremy Heere’s friend.”  
“Nice to meet you, Michael. Is that Jake in the car?” She peeked her head out of the doorway.  
“Yeah, I'm taking him home now. Jeremy drove his car to his house.” Michael explained, hands in pockets.  
“He can always just stay here. I wouldn't want to put them at any more risks..”  
“I promise it's okay, miss,” Michael reassured.  
“Oh a-alright. Be safe then. Goodnight.” He frail hands gave a subtle goodbye and she shut the door. 

When they arrived at Jake's house Jeremy was already there talking with Jake's mother on the porch outside. She was draped in a dark robe and a coffee in hand.  
When they pulled into the driveway she stood up and hurriedly went to the car. Michael could kind of guess she was a bit overprotective, underage drinking isn't good but it's not like Rich was so drunk that he couldn't walk fine.  
She pulled him out if the car and smothered him, then thanked Jeremy and Michael and led him inside. Michael thought she trusted Jeremy but was a little worried that she wouldn't let Jake hang out anymore. Then again, he was 18 so he didn't exactly have to listen.  
“Hey, Jer?” Michael asked as he was pulling out of the driveway.   
“Yeah?” Jeremy didn't look away from the window.  
“His mom won't like, ban him from hanging out right?”  
“Oh no.” Jeremy shook his head. “When I was talking to her she knew it was Rich who had the alcohol. It's like she has some grudge against him but never keeps Jake from seeing him. It's strange.”  
“That is pretty weird.” Michael hummed.  
After Michael dropped Jeremy off he went back to his apartment as per usual. Although he would be spending the night at Jeremy's the next day he still liked being in his own space.  
Since he met Jeremy he's been more social than ever, sure he had friends but no one super close. He had his friends on Kik, and maybe some family acquaintances but other than that Jeremy was his first active friendship. And as much as he's been crushing on how adorable his smile is, and his freckles, and his wavy mocha brown hair…  
Michael didn't wanna wreck this.  
He wouldn't let that happen, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Jeremy knew something else was there too. He wished to know what Jeremy would think of that so badly, but he also wouldn't ask him.   
Michael smoked another joint when he got home. It was late, like two or three but he hadn't really thought this hard about his feelings for Jer in a while and it was fucking with his mind.  
He knew how gross it probably smelled to smoke that, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by the spiraling gray smoke that he exhaled. It reminded him of the campfire smoke that would float into the night sky every summer. As a kid, he was terrified of fire, but he eventually warmed up to it. He thought about every summer his family would go camping. His dad packing everything into every crevice of their car and his mother prepping them little to-go lunches for the car ride. He let out another ball of smoke, remembering the Lunchables she'd pack, and if they were good on the ride there they would stop and get slushies once they got in town.   
I could really go for a slushie. Michael drooled as he continued on to himself.   
The craving didn’t leave as the joint he had so perfectly made burned away, but he knew it was too late for him to drive up to 7-11. Instead, he found himself nestled into his blankets, high as ever and watching some 90’s reruns. 

When it was Saturday, Michael woke up in a state of dread rather than excitement as he usually did. The idea of swimming was suffocating his thoughts throughout his entire time preparing. Their plan was that Michael would pick up Jer in the morning and they would take a two-hour ride to this swimming hole in the woods. At first, Michael was skeptical about whether they would get killed or not, but Jeremy reassured him by mentioning the publicity of the spot. Because of the long drive, Jeremy’s dad lent them his tent claiming it was safer for them to stay there than drive so late at night. However, it wasn’t seeing more of Jer’s skin then he normally did that worried him, it was that he would be showing more skin then he would like. He wasn’t planning on taking his shirt off, but he also didn’t like the idea of bare legs and arms. It was just… exposing.  
Michael took his time packing his things; toothbrush, clothes, water bottle, towels and so on. Then he tossed it all in his cruiser and headed to Jeremy’s house.

 

“Hey, Jer!” His dad called from the living room.   
“Yeah?” Jeremy answered from the other side of his bedroom door, pushing his things into a backpack.   
“Come here!”  
Jeremy sighed and left his things hanging out of the open bag to go see what his father wanted. He found his dad sitting in the living room again, fiddling with his phone in frustration. “What’s up?”  
“Can you help me with this stupid thing? It keeps changing the words I type.” He sounded defeated as he handed over the phone for Jeremy to fix.   
“Look,” He explained. “You go there, and then there, and once you tap that you save it to your digital vocabulary. So when you type it, it won’t think it’s another word.”  
“Thanks, Jer.” He slid the phone into his pocket.   
Jeremy turned to go back to his room, but his father stopped him. “Actually since you’re here, Jer, I wanna talk to you about something.”   
“Yeah?” He turned, slightly anxious.   
“Just remember to be safe tonight, and you can always call me. And please be especially safe if you and Michael are going t-”  
“Okay! Okay! Okay!” Jeremy cut him off frantically. “We DO NOT need to have that kind of talk I am fully aware of all of that stuff! Okay, I’m gonna pack. Bye.” Jeremy practically ran off after speeding through his sentence and shut the door behind him.  
Jeremy would have never thought of doing that with Michael, as much as his heart rammed in his cheat for the boy Jeremy wasn’t ready for something like that. But realistically, he couldn’t deny his thoughts from wondering. Was Michael good like that? Had he done it before? The questions made his go red, but he kept packing the leftover things into his bag. Jeremy decided to think of something that would take his inappropriate thoughts off of Michael.   
“Kittens are pretty cute,” He talked to himself. “Michael is pretty cute… Damn it.” He sighed and shoved his towel in the bag. “Okay, how about Apocalypse of the Damned? The new game was pretty awesome. Especially when I played it with-” He paused. “God damn it, Michael. What have you done to my head?” 

Eventually, a honk from outside indicated that Michael was there, and he dragged his bags out to his car, after giving his dad a hug goodbye. Michael’s things were already in the back of his vehicle when he opened the back door to toss his things in.   
“This is gonna be great.” He commented once he was in the passenger seat.   
“For real dude,” Michael agreed with his head turned around to back out of the driveway. “But you’re driving on the way back if we don’t get killed at the campsite.”  
“You said it was safe!” Jeremy retorted.   
“No one’s died yet.” Michael joked.   
“ ‘ YET. ‘ “ Jeremy echoed.  
On the ride there they stopped for some snacks at 7-11. Michael got a slushie and some Cheetos, while Jeremy got a soda and some Pringles.  
The two boys recklessly snacks and joked throughout the ride. At one point Jeremy had adjusted two Pringles so they were upside down sticking out of his mouth, ultimately so they looked like a duck beak.   
“Hey Michael,” he got his attention.   
When Michael caught sight of Jeremy, he lost it. His laugh outdid his own and a large grin appeared on his face, and had he not been driving Jeremy imagined he'd be on the ground instead.  
Jeremy took out the chips and ate them. “We should play some music,” He suggested between bites. Michael took the aux cord and handed it to him, to which Jeremy plugged in his phone and scrolled through his playlist.   
After a while of silent searching, he eventually decided on “The Phoenix” by Fall Out Boy. When the song began, Michael handed him a strange look.   
“You listen to Fall Out Boy?” The glances he passed him were quick and questioning.  
“Yeah? I love them.” Jeremy tapped his fingertips against the handle to the beat of the song.   
Michael seemed pleasantly surprised when Jeremy even took a step further to sing along to the song. After it ended, Jeremy settled on shuffling their album.

When they arrived at the site, they had to pay an entrance fee and a fee for their camping spot. They drove through the paved paths until they found the grounds marked C5; it was very small containing a parking path and a section of grass for tents. The whole spot was surrounded by bushes and trees for the most part.   
As soon as they got settled in, they locked up their things and hiked down to the river. The weather was hot and it only got worse as they trekked through the paths hauling lifejackets, towels, and inner tubes. Jer wasn’t oblivious to Michael’s figure beneath his white shirt, or the slight muscle to his arms and legs. Embarrassment consumed the skinny boy as he realized he had been staring, and moved his focus to himself. Jeremy was wearing shorts and a t-shirt as well only he more covered by his light blue jacket, which he regretted because it was getting heavy with sweat.  
After a while of sign following and sun burning on their necks, they reached the little water hole. Many families were there splashing in the cold water, and his excitement grew as he pictured leaping into the water himself.  
They found a clear section with a bench in the shade and in clear sight from the water for their things, so once they left them there, including Michael’s glasses, they pulled the plastic inner tubes over themselves and headed into the water.  
Jeremy soon felt the heat evaporating when he stuck his feet into the shallow water. Leaping back, chills ran up his arms and a laugh emitted from Michael.   
“It’s not that cold, Jer,” He was already knee-deep in the river and his inner tube was now floating on top the water around him.   
“W-what!?” He held his inner tube tight. “It’s freezing.” He slowly prodded the water with one foot from the warmth of the shore.   
Michael moved over to him. “Here,” He stuck his hand out. “I’ll walk you in,” Michael’s brown eyes were more visible without his glasses and the sun helped by casting different hazel-like colors into them.   
Jeremy couldn’t say no, so he grabbed Michael’s hand and moved in the water with him. They would move a few steps and halt so Jeremy could grow accustomed to the temperature, then take a few more steps. At one point they reached knee height and Jeremy wasn’t burdened by the coldness any longer.   
“Okay, I guess it’s not so bad now,” He said, still holding Michael’s hand.   
“Oh that’s good,” Michael grinned. “Because I have just been dying to do this,”   
Before Jeremy could ask he found himself losing balance and plunging into a pool of coldness. When he could breathe again more goosebumps ran up his spine and realized his shirt was soaked and that he was holding onto his inner tube for his life.   
“Michael!” He yelled furiously, but the boy continued to laugh. “What if I couldn’t swim dude!”  
“You had your floaty.” He defended between laughs.  
“You know what!” Jeremy stood up and grabbed Michaels' shoulders then shoved him back towards the deeper waters, which made him trip over his tube and fall headfirst into the freezing water. When he came back up his shirt was transparent and sticking to his chest.   
“I,” He said pushing his soaking wet hair back. “deserved that.”  
Jeremy blushed at the sight of Michael all soaked in water. His figure was way more noticeable compared to before and with his hair slicked back and glasses missing he could see more of his face. The arch shape of his eyes and nose in the sun and the droplets of water sliding down his temples. All of this just made his smile shine even more than usual.  
The two laughed and continued to pick on one another in the water. They would let themselves drift down a bit in the rapids but easily swam out so they wouldn't be taken away. Jeremy enjoyed the spots in the water that were heated from the burning sun, but felt awkward when Michael would compare them to ‘someone who peed in the water’.   
Most of their day was spent at the river, but when the sun started to set it became less crowded and the water grew arctic. By that time they had settled down and were mostly just chatting in the shade of their bench.  
“I don’t really want summer to end.” Jeremy thought aloud.   
“Me either.” Michael agreed, he now was wearing his glasses. “School is stressful.”  
“Yeah,” He moved his hand through his hair, it was dry from the sun but the texture was weird from the river water. Jeremy stood up from the bench. “We should get going so we have time to go into to town for food.”  
“You’re right,” Michael mimicked him and began to pack up his things.   
It wasn’t as it was before so the hike back wasn’t as tough. When they reached their camp they grabbed their shower things and headed to the showers, because of the time of day it was pretty empty, so it didn’t take them long to clean up. Eventually, they had gotten themselves ready to head into town even though their hair was slightly damp.   
“So where should we go?” Michael said as he backed out of his camp.   
“I barely get reception out here, but when Google Maps finally loaded there were only like three options. McDonald's, Baskin Robins and a sketchy taco place. Most of the other places were gas stations, hotels and so on.” Jeremy explained. “We could go one town over, but that would be an additional 20 minutes to our drive…”   
“I’m not that hungry anyway,” Michael shrugged. “Let’s just get ice cream?” He offered.  
“Sounds good.” Jeremy nodded and put his phone into his pants pocket. 

As Michael drove he could sense the exhaustion from Jeremy in the passenger seat. His muscles were sore from all the swimming too, but his heart lunged at the sight of Jeremy dozing off beside him.  
He let the boy sleep as he drove, however, he attempted to lie to himself about his reasons for letting him. “He’s just tired,” He whispered to himself. “It’s not cuz he looks cute sleeping or anything…” He sighed in defeat. “Fuck. Jer, why do you do this to me?”

He woke Jeremy up gently when they got to Baskin Robbins, then proceeded inside to order. Even though they both weren’t hungry for a meal, they both got double scoops.   
“Hello, how may I help you today?” The girl at the counter greeted.   
“Hi,” Michael waved happily. “I would like..” He wandered around to see the selections briefly. “Hey Jer what’s your favorite flavor?” He inquired.  
“Me?” Jeremy seemed to take aback. “I’ve always really liked chocolate fudge.”  
“Okay, I’ll take one scoop of that and one scoop of cookie dough please,” He announced. “Oh! This will be on waffle cones.” He quickly added before the lady could ask his preference.  
Once she gave Michael his and he paid she moved to Jeremy. “And you?”  
“Well, what do you like Michael?” He returned the question.   
“I always get Chocolate Chip Mint, but I like to switch it up sometimes.” He gestured to his current order.   
“Okay, I’ll get that and a scoop of...Strawberry, please. On a waffle cone as well.” He also added nervously.  
Once Jeremy’s order was finished they began to move to go sit on the outside benches.   
“Excuse me?” The woman at the counter spoke up.   
“Huh?” They said in unison.   
“Can I just say that It’s really very cute that you both are so open about your relationship? I never see that kind of casualness between same-sex couples and I really wish it was more common.” Her smile was bright and innocent as she spoke.  
“O-oh!” Jeremy nearly dropped his ice cream. “W-we aren’t in a relationship!”  
Michael felt a sharpness in his heart at that but didn’t let it phase him. “Y-yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re just good friends.”   
“Oh!” He face went a bright red. “I’m so sorry! I really thought you guys were..” She fidgeted with her uniform. “I am really really sorry..”  
“It’s okay!” Michael reassured. “Don’t sweat it! Thank you for the ice cream!” Michael and Jeremy headed outside after waving goodbye to the employee.   
They sat across from each other on the polished plastic benches and began to work on their ice creams. By now the sun was almost entirely set and a bright purple-blue hue was cast along the sky.   
“That was really funny,” Michael commented after taking a bite out of his waffle cone.   
“It really was,” Jeremy agreed. “Do we really act that gay?” He teased.   
“I guess so!” Michael gave a gentle laugh and licked his scoop some more. “When we get back we should make a campfire. I think it would be nice too.” He said between licks. “You know,” He went on while Jeremy listened intently. “I used to go camping all the time with my family.”  
“You must be a pro,” Jeremy commented.   
“Eh,” Michael looked away nervously. “I know enough to not die.”He chuckled. “Anyways, I’m down to my cone and getting kind of full.” Michael stood up to toss his leftovers.  
“Me too,” Jeremy looked down at the rest of his waffle cone.   
“Here I’ll toss it for you,” Michael offered and with permission took the cone from Jeremy’s hands. Briefly, their hands touched, and the warmth of each other's skin was enough to freeze time for the two boys.  
Michael’s gaze drifted to Jeremy’s and the shade of pink spread on their cheeks. Michael initiated the end of their moment by pulling his hand back and walking to the trash can. He took that moment to get a grip on his emotions before shifting back to Jeremy, who was standing prepared to leave.

Once they reached their campsite, the night had already filled the sky. Stars took their shift in the sky and the moons light beamed into the trees. Michael had let Jer rest on the way back into camp as well, and he also made a fire for them both when they returned.   
They set up some chairs around the flames and peered into the night sky together. “You know, Michael,” Jeremy’s voice was almost inaudible beneath the burning wood. “I really enjoyed today.”  
Michael found himself turning to see the boy. “I enjoyed today too, Jer.” He paused before speaking further. “I always like the time I spend with you..” He made sure his voice was soft.  
Jeremy’s eyes widened. “O-oh.” He turned back to face the flames. “You know when school starts again… We won’t have as much time to hang out anymore.”   
Michael didn’t shift his eyes from the expression peering into the flames. “I guess you’ll just have to make daily visits to the coffee shop then.” He made an attempt to be positive, even though the truth in Jeremy’s words weighed him down a little.  
“You wouldn’t mind, Michael?”   
“Jer, I just said I enjoy all the time I spend with you.” Michael chuckled again.  
“O-oh yeah,” Jeremy’s brows turned in amusement before letting out a breath. “I’m getting tired. I should get to sleep.”  
“Here, I’ll put out the fire. You can just go get ready for bed.” Michael decided.  
“A-are you sure? You’ve been doing everything all day, the least I can do is wait for y-”  
“Jeremy.” Michael stared at him, you could almost say in a loving manner. “I promise you, It’s alright. Just go to sleep, okay?”   
Jeremy didn’t speak but gave a nod of understanding, then went into the tent they set up.   
When Michael heard the zipper seal the tent he let out a sigh and leaned forward towards the flames. He was aware that Jeremy could still hear him if he spoke anything out loud, but he used this chance to think to himself.  
People seem to keep mistaking them for lovers, and sure Michael had never actually been this close to anyone, but he was sure that friends didn’t act this way. The way he felt was very clear in his heart and mind, but was there a possibility of reciprocation?   
As the wood burned, he felt as if they were cackling at him. How stupid could you be for loving someone like you do? He heard the flames say. Why would you think he could ever feel that way?  
Eventually, unsure of how long it had been, Michael got up and poured some water from the outdoor faucet on the flames. Darkness filled the campsite, but he pulled out the flashlight on his phone. Locking up their equipment in his car, he could feel his exhaustion flooding through his veins.   
When he stepped into the tent, gentle snores were descending from Jeremy. Quietly he changed into some sweatpants and got into his own sleeping bag beside Jeremy. He faced away from his friend and closed his eyes as an attempt to fall asleep.   
His mind was racing with thoughts, and the noises from nature soothed him, but still not enough to push him into a sleep. He thought of the boy sleeping beside him and how easily it would be to pull him into his embrace. He thought about the way his hair was when it got wet, how it straightened out under the weight of the water, but somehow curled at the ends.  
He sighed and sat up, looking over at Jeremy’s half-opened backpack. He gently leaned over Jer and pulled the medicine bottle. When he undid the cap he felt Jer shift in his sleeping bag, more cautiously he took out a few and popped them in his mouth.   
Michael then reversed his movements and settled back into his bag. On the side of their tent, the moonlight sent shadows that Michael found was difficult to differentiate. To pass the time he let his thoughts run and attempted to make out the shadows on the tent. He could see leaves, leaves, and more leaves. He wished he could see the sky, he liked the stars and how easily it gave him so much to think about. Michael compared the stars to Jeremy’s freckles. Both were spotted perfectly and sized beautifully. Both stood out amongst everything else in the world. He smiled to himself. That part may be false, Jeremy himself stood out among everything else.   
Michael was pleased to feel the medicine kicking in but unpleased that he couldn’t get this boy out of his head. But however, as it usually goes, he found himself in a much-needed state of sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real?? We're getting there okay? Jeremy drops a teeny bomb and is supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading and I'm a little more satisfied with this chapter. I'm trying really hard not to hurt ya'll but I might h a v e to.

It had finally hit September and Michael was facing the usual morning rush at work. Coffee after coffee he waited for the familiar face of Jeremy to push open the door. By now, it was normal for Jeremy to stop by in the mornings and sometimes he would make a second appearance in the evenings just to say hi.   
As it usually went, people were expecting the usual wash of rain once August was over, but instead, they were struck by another heat wave, so Michael settled on some shorts rather than jeans.  
He sent out another coffee and heard the ding from the entrance. Eagerly he popped his head up over the cash register to see who it was, and to his enjoyment, it was his favorite customer.  
“Hello sir, what can I get for you?” Michael joked over the counter, catching the rolling eyes of his coworkers.  
“Hm, I don't know what would you recommend?” Jeremy went along, holding back his chuckles.  
“How about a chocolate mocha? I know someone who really enjoys that.”   
“Perfect.” And after that single word laughter broke out over the small counter.   
Jeremy walked down to wait for his drink while Michael went through the rest of the line that had built up behind Jeremy.   
When the line was finished, he had switched positions with the other cashier so he could multitask.  
“So how has September been?” Jeremy asked, sipping his coffee.   
“Alright, I have to go buy textbooks pretty soon. Why are they so damn expensive?” Michael sighed.  
“Should I stop by tonight? I thought we could do an apocalypse of the damned run-through since its Friday?” Jer offered.  
“Sounds good.” Michael gave him a thumbs up. “I'm off at nine, we can order takeout at my place.”   
“Actually…” Jeremy’s thumb stroked the paper cup. “I was thinking my house? My dad kind prompted me so he could get to know you. He’s still convinced we're dating.” Jeremy shook his head gently, a slight blush creeping onto his face.  
Michael chuckled, he had never known a parent who practically forced his son into a homosexual relationship. Most of the time the idea is unwelcome to parents. “I'm okay with that.” He said smoothly before misentering something on the machine because of the realization of what he agreed to. “I mean coming over!” He quickly corrected and gave a nervous laugh.  
Either way, their last sleepover went by so quickly and Jeremy’s dad had the graveyard shift so Michael hardly got to actually meet him. Because of the night prior they were still exhausted, and they just fell asleep while Michael showed Jeremy his favorite 90’s sitcom.   
Jeremy said goodbye to Michael, leaving him anxious for that night. After Michael continued to work, the rush was gone and peace flooded through the shop.   
Michael would joke with his coworkers when nobody came in, and it wasn't uncommon for them to joke about him dating Jeremy, though very aware of that not being the situation at all.  
The cashier he always shared a shift with had taken his glasses and put them on. “Look at me I’m Michael and I'm in love with my best friend!” She teased, her ponytail whipping around to gesture to the other workers, who rolled their eyes in annoyance.   
“I don't love him, Sydney…” Michael sighed in annoyance but was ultimately amused. Sydney was probably his closest coworker and he honestly enjoyed her company.   
“Oh really?” She gave back the glasses to Michael, who had been crossing his arms. “Then you should totally introduce me to him next time he comes in during our shift.”   
Michael’s attention was completely focused on her after that comment. “What?” He asked, a little unevenly.  
“Jeremy? If you really don't have a crush on him…” She paused and looked away, her tan cheeks being layered by a shade of pink. “You should introduce me. He's honestly really cute.”   
“U-uh.” He felt his muscles tighten. “Sure I guess.” Michael wanted to throw up. Not only did he just agree to try to hook Jeremy up with someone while being in love with him, but that person was someone he considered a friend. What had he just agreed to? He wanted to take it back, and just admit he liked him. But if Sydney was genuinely interested in Jer, he didn't wanna hurt her either.   
The happiness Michael had felt before had dissolved and as he carried on typing in order throughout the day he couldn’t escape from the dread he felt. Now he didn’t want Jeremy to come, he wished the tiny boy would just stay home, and Michael could just drive over to him. But Sydney had heard their entire conversation, so if he didn’t show it would seem odd and lying would make Michael feel a whole other level of pain.

When it was nearing nine o’clock Michael’s anxiety peaked and he kept his hands busy by practically washing anything in sight. The shop was small, which he usually was thankful for, but when he ran out of tables and counters to disinfect he hated the enclosed space. Sydney was helping the barista’s wash all the dishes and equipment in the back while Micheal was dealing with the front of the Starbucks.   
By now there were rarely any customers, so when Michael heard the door he knew the moment he’d been trying to avoid all day had finally reached him. As Michael walked over to greet Jeremy he heard footsteps coming up behind him.  
“Hey, Michael.” Jeremy gave a small wave and friendly smile.   
“Hey dude,” Michael responded, then took a step back to add in Sydney to their conversation. “Uh, this is my coworker Sydney.” He managed out.  
“Hi, Jeremy.” She shook his hand kindly.  
“Nice to meet you,” Jeremy said, Michael could tell he wanted out of an awkward social situation by the way his eyes averted hers and his fingers were entangling each other. Michael only wished he could be the panicked Jeremy’s knight in shining armor and rescue him, but he couldn’t.  
“Yeah uh,” Michael tried to keep his face in a neutral expression but failed as he searched for something to continue the conversation with. “Maybe we could all hang out sometime?” He offered painfully. “I think you and Sydney would get along great.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Jeremy smiled again, easily convincing Sydney that he was uncomfortable at all, however, the fakeness in his movements were obvious to Michael.  
“Awesome.” Sydney blinked in satisfaction then proceeded to flirtatiously discard her ponytail, which let her dark hair flow down one side of her collarbone gently. “Here’s my number so you can message me a time, we could create a group chat or something, yeah?” She took out a pen and scribbled down a number from a napkin on the counter. She then gave it to Jer.  
Jeremy took it with yet another plastic grin but nodded instead of talking. Sydney packed up her things quickly and left the store, having it been past nine by the time their interaction was over. And because everyone else that had been there already turned in for the night. This left Michael with the role of locking up the shop.  
“Sorry, I have to go lock up real fast.” He sped into the back room, grabbing the keys on the way in. Once he was out of Jeremy’s sight he took a deep breath, the whole conversation had stirred up something in his heart he disliked with a passion. This feeling of suffocation and fear, it was so overwhelming Michael had to lean against the wall for stability.   
What was this? Michael never felt this before. All these feelings that had been surfacing were unusual to him. The ones he experienced about Jeremy were gentle, soothing and just comforting. But this was painful, sharp and Michael didn’t know how to fix it. It was like his usual uneasiness but magnified to the point where he couldn’t think properly.  
So he just stayed there, grasping from breath against the cement wall behind the staff-only door. He was so focused on trying to stay standing that he dismissed the wetness he felt on his cheeks. Tears. Why was he crying?   
It didn’t know how long he was back there, but he was brought back into the world by the sound of his name. “Michael?” Jeremy had pushed the door open ajar to see him. When he processed how unstable Michael was he made his way over to him.  
Michael felt the warmth of Jeremy’s palm on his back. “A-are you okay, Michael?” Jeremy tugged on Michael’s arm to see his face, and when he looked back up at the tall boy he felt stupid. He was gasping for air with puffy eyes and a tear-soaked face in the back room of a tiny coffee shop.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Jeremy cupped the tan boy's cheeks. “Just breath okay?” Jeremy guided Michael with his own breaths. “Follow my breathing pattern, okay? In… Out… In… Out…” And he recited the two words until Michael was breathing smooth enough to talk.  
“I-I don’t know what happened… This has never happened before... I-I don’t what’s wrong with me, ugh I feel s-so stupid. I-I’m sorry J-” Michael had so many different words racing through his head and with his still unsettled breaths he stuttered through his mess of a response.  
“M-Michael,” Jeremy had moved his hands to Michael’s shoulders now. “It’s okay, okay?” He smiled. “It’s called a panic attack. I get them all the time, so if that makes you stupid then I-I guess I’m stupid too, alright?” He gave a soft chuckle, which lightened the mood and soothed the unstable boy.  
“O-okay.” Michael managed out with a large breath. He wiped his face gently with his shirt after a while of silence and moved from leaning against the wall. Jeremy had been standing across from him supportively and followed Michael to lock up the back, not speaking until Michael was prepared to talk.

After what felt like forever of locking up the store, the two sat in the front seats of Michael’s car. “Michael?” Jeremy finally spoke up.  
Michael looked at the cute boy in his passenger seat, and he realized how lucky he was to have him. Michael loved him, even if he didn’t get him as a boyfriend or maybe even his husband, he knew that he would be okay as long as Jer stayed the person he was to him today.  
“Do you want me to drive, Michael?” Jeremy asked softly and took the keys after Michael gave them over.  
The ride to Jeremy’s house wasn’t long, but when they got there it was nearly ten. Having spent unnecessary time talking to Sydney, and Michael losing himself had delayed them. Michael was surprised when he found that Jer’s dad had already gone to bed, from what he knew is that Mr. Heere tended to stay up late. Especially on Fridays.

 

They settled into Jeremy's room after getting some drinks from the fridge. On the way there Jeremy had thought about ordering a pizza, but he ended up making some sandwiches for the two of them.  
Jeremy didn't know what to do at this point, and this was the quietest he had ever heard Michael so in every aspect he was clueless. He had considered asking Michael what was wrong multiple times, but he never had the courage to and he felt like he would be bothersome if he did.  
Michael was now just sitting on Jeremy's bed leaning against the wall. He looked lost, and he hardly blinked as he stared down at his hands as they fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  
The way he was stinging reminded Jeremy of himself. After he would have his attacks he wouldn't want to look at anything or speak to anyone. Christine had always known what to say to comfort him, and make him feel like he could share how he felt. Jeremy wished he possessed the same talent as the charismatic girl so he could support Michael.  
“Uh, Michael?” Jeremy attempted. “Do you want to change?”   
“I don't have my clothes.” His voice was hoarse and quiet like he had just walked on the beach during a windstorm, mouth open.  
“You can borrow some of mine, I have some that are more your size.” Jeremy moved over to his dresser to search for a t-shirt Michael could sleep in.  
When he turned back around he saw Michael with his head buried in his knees. As he moved closer to see what was wrong he was able to hear his muffled sobs.  
“Michael…” Jeremy spoke as soft as he could. “Can you please tell me what's wrong?” Jeremy sat next to the bundle on his bed.   
Michael seemed so small and innocent as he shook his head. Jeremy wasn't going to press further, but he wanted to help.   
“Michael? Do you want me to go get you a Slurpee?” He asked supportively.  
Michael peeked up from his knees. His face was puffy again, and it pained Jeremy to see him in such a state.  
After a while of this silent interaction, Jeremy just got up and grabbed Michael's keys. “I'll be back soon, okay?”   
As he was leaving the house, he felt guilty. Was he doing enough to help him? He wanted to be. Usually, it was other people helping Jeremy, not switched.   
Jeremy unlocked the car door and sat in the driver's seat. The entire car smelled like Michael, and he wanted to take it in. He noticed papers and a couple pens in the cup holder, as well as the aux cord dangling down the right of the stereo.  
Michael wasn't messy at all, sure maybe cluttered but not messy. Jeremy admired how he could keep things looked so unorganized yet know where everything is so well. It was a talent really.   
Jeremy admired a lot of things about the little ball he left on his bed. One being how strong he could be, and although it may seem like Jeremy would have changed his opinion of Michael’s strength he didn’t. Jeremy knew how even the toughest of people have their weak moments.  
Jeremy pulled into the parking space directly in front of the two doors which led into the convenience store. He grabbed two 16 ounce cups and filled one with blue raspberry and the other with a cola-cherry mix. While paying the small fee he noticed a small stuffed animal dog keychain dangling from one of the candy racks. The keychain was barely bigger than the size of his hand, but Jeremy couldn’t avert his gaze. It was as if the small wrinkly toy was telling him to buy it for Michael. So he quickly untangled it from the rack and added it to his things.

When he returned home he slipped open the bedroom door with his hands full to find Michael now bundled in a blanket watching a show on his TV. Jeremy smiled at the sight and sat beside him, hiding the toy all the while.   
“Hey,” He handed over the Slurpee. “Are you feeling any better?”   
“Yeah,” Michael sighed. “Thank you for the Slurpee, I’ll pay you back.” Michael took a gulp and his expression shifted from exhaustion to shock. “How did you remember my favorite flavors?”  
“I just remembered. Also,” Jeremy pulled the little pug keychain out of his pocket. “I saw this and I felt like you needed it. I don’t really know why.” Jeremy timidly explained.   
“This is really adorable Jer,” Michael smiled and held it in his hands close to his chest. “Thank you.”  
“No problem,” Jeremy replied. “Hey, Michael? If you’re willing I want to know what was wrong. I just want to help.” He quickly added at the end to avoid coming off as annoying.  
“Well… I don’t know.” Michael took a breath. “I guess just the whole Sydney situation caught me off guard. She wants to date you and I honestly don’t want her to interfere with our friendship..” As he described his eyes wouldn’t leave the stuffed dog in his palms.   
“Michael I-” Jeremy went on to speak but was cut off.  
“I’m sorry that sounds weird, but even though became friends to quickly I feel like you’re the closest I’ve ever been with someone and… well, I don’t know..” Most of it came out in one complete breath, at length awakened something in Jeremy.  
“Michael, I don’t think I want to date Sydney. She seems nice, but she’s too upfront and I don’t really know her.” Jeremy started once more what he planned to speak before. “Besides,” He got a bit flustered. “There’s someone I’m kind of interested in anyways.”  
Michael perked up at that. “You do?” He seemed appalled, and any hint of sadness was replaced with interest.  
“U-uh yeah sort of.” Jeremy sputtered out.   
“Who?”   
Jeremy had hoped Michael wouldn't ask that. “I'm not telling you.” He said defiantly.  
Michael playfully pouted. “Come on Jer,” his voice was clear now. “Pweaseee?” Still curled around his knees he leaned into Jeremy’s shoulder as he inquired.  
“Nope,” Jeremy replied. “Never.”  
“But I gotta know.” Michael pouted.  
“Sucks for you. Besides,” Jeremy shifted back to look at Michael. “It's not important right now.”   
“I'm fine now,” Michael said, more seriously. “This is a really good Slurpees, but my hands are freezing.” He stretched across Jeremy to place it on the nightstand. “Do you even have a heater dude?” Michael added once he had nestled himself under the blankets again.  
Jeremy was too enchanted by the adorableness Michael was projecting; his face was puffy from crying, but still very innocent as he was covered in Jeremy's blankets. His dark hair was messy from having been pressed into his joints, and he had this inquiring expression plastered on his worn face.  
“Er… Jer?” Michael was now waving his hand in front of his face.  
“Yeah? Sorry.” He brushed off his daze. “We have heaters, but I have a plugin one. Want me to go get it?”   
“God yes I’m gonna be that Slurpee if you don’t. And that’s with the blankets.” Michael whined as Jer lifted himself off the bed to exit.   
Jeremy simply laughed as he walked out of the room. Quietly, he shut the bedroom door and went down the hallway to get the heater. As he opened the closet door he let out a sigh. Here he goes again, thinking about Michael. He had gotten so close to telling him his feeling, but he just couldn’t. He barely scraped the edge of it. Christine had mentioned writing him a letter to tell him, but Jeremy wanted to tell him face to face. Despite what he told the freezing boy in the red hoodie, who he had a crush on was of most importance to Jeremy.

 

When Jeremy came back in with the heater Michael could see his thoughts skating around in his brain. He still felt guilty about everything he put Jer through tonight, but he really didn't want to hit any more emotional spots between the two. Michael was glad that Sydney wasn’t an option for his crush, which gave him a chance to win the boy over.   
Jeremy was plugging in the heater when Michael wrapped himself in the blanket and moved next to him by his desk across the room. “Hey, Jeremy?” He felt Jer jump a little next to him, so he tried to be more gentle.  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked sincerely.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.” He gave an exhausted smile and turned on the device. It began to make a whirring noise and eject waves of gentle heat into their faces. Jeremy adjusted it's position so it would hit his bed when they slept.  
“You don't mind sharing the bed right?” Jeremy asked a little nervously.  
“Nah, it'll be warmer that way.” Michael walked over to his Slurpee and took a sip. As Jeremy did the same he wondered what time it was. Michael pulled out his phone to confirm what felt like late night.  
He was right, but not only was the time apparent on his screen but probably a million Kik messages had been sent. He had silenced the notifications but recently turned them on for a chat. Having been so caught up in Jeremy's world he had forgotten to even check.   
He draped himself across the bed with a sigh and began to write his heavy explanation for his absence. It wasn't long before he felt the weight on the bed shift and when he looked up he found Jeremy, now changed into pajamas, leaning over him.   
“Ah sorry.” He apologized. “Just curious.”   
“It's okay. These are just my online buddies.” Michael told the sleepy boy.   
“Oh neat,” Jeremy commented with a huge yawn escaping his mouth.   
“Maybe we should get some rest.” Michael didn't wait for a reply before got up to flick off the lights.   
Together, they nestled under the blankets in Jeremy's bed. Michael was facing the wall, instantly realizing that mistake because he could feel Jeremy stretching out in his instant sleep. However, he appreciated the warmth and soon enough found himself mimicking the lanky child in his own rest.

 

It wasn't long after that sleepover that Michael started college. Jeremy was also going to college, on the same campus they had established, however completely different classes. Michael was a little disappointed that he couldn't be with Jeremy in a class, but he guessed he couldn't get everything he wanted.   
Michaels hours at Starbucks also changed. Now he had to work on the weekends and half the weekdays, however, that didn't stop Jeremy from getting his morning dose of Michael.  
The Wednesday of their first week of college Jeremy entered the Starbucks, usually, he had a smile on his face or focused on finding Michael. But this time the worker could see how weighed down the boy was by his backpack and awkward sleep schedule.   
Jeremy and Michael had gone textbook shopping together the day after their sleepover and completely ignoring Michael's emotional breakdown with that. So Michael had an idea of what was in Jeremy's backpack.  
Prior to the sleepless monster entering his work, Michael had received a text saying that Jer was on his way. So being the true friend Michael was, he had a worker prepare his coffee before he arrived so he didn't have to wait. And maybe the fact that Michael was falling more and more in love with Jeremy doing small things like drinking coffee or walking towards him contributed as well.  
“Morning classes?” Michael spoke as the boy moved towards him.  
Jeremy nodded with a groan and opened his mouth to say something, but Michael cut him off by handing him his warm Mocha.  
“Oh my God.” He said in the middle of taking a chug. “Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?”   
Michael laughed and crossed his arms. “I'm not sure. Could you remind me?”   
“Michael.” Jeremy’s eyes met the cashier's. “You are my best friend.” His voice was pulled down by a lack of sleep as he said so, then took another drink of his coffee.   
Michael made a satisfied 'uh huh’ at the sound of those words. “Yes, that's right I am your best friend.”   
“Bless your soul.” He mumbled in the midst of another sip, then gave Michael his money. Michael wondered while he put the money into the register how he wasn't getting burned considering the fact that it usually takes at least a little longer than the time Jer had it before it cools down enough to take decent sized drinks.   
“Well, have a good day. And good luck with your morning class.” Michael laughed as Jeremy exited the shop grumpily at the reminder of his destination.   
“Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks for the coffee.” Jeremy gestured goodbye and left the shop.  
After Michael's morning shift that day he had to go to his afternoon class. Once he had gotten into his car he received a text from Jeremy reading: 'Hey Michael! Guess who I have my second class with? It's Sydney! You never told me she was going to our college.’   
Michael groaned aloud. He had never weighed the possibility of Jeremy getting a class with her since she was an Art major. He supposed he never thought about the general core class they all were required to take. He sighed. At least Jeremy confirmed that he was interested in someone else right?   
As Michael drive to his campus he couldn't shake the anxiety of the situation away from his thoughts. His first class today was history. It was fairly enjoyable, but not being much of a social person he often ended up not talking for most of the class, which ultimately meant more time for him to worry about something so small.  
When he got to campus he sent a fake response to Jeremy like ‘nice!’ or 'cool!’ then made his way to the section of the campus his class was on.  
He merely made it to class before the teacher arrived, and nearly died. Not only were most of the seats filled but everyone brought their own laptops and tablets for notes. He felt dumb for not thinking of packing one, but he settled for the traditional pencil and notebook.   
Surprisingly, he didn't think about Jeremy once during his class because of how speedy the lecturer was being. He would constantly scramble to keep up with the speaker and had to ask a few students after class what he said in certain sections to make sure he has the notes down correctly. 

When he got home to get ready for the second half of his shift, Michael noticed another notification from his best friend. 'hey, mic! Can I even call you that? Sydney suggested it to me lol. Anyways her shift is tonight so I'll stop by to say hi.’   
Michael groaned again and sent a thumbs up to the boy. Sydney was really ticking him off. He knew Sydney wasn't gonna stop being interested in Jer because he said he wasn't interested. She was a huge flirt, and unfortunately, it usually worked. Not only was she gorgeous but was genuinely sweet to everyone. She's that girl you see working at Starbucks and you wish you were here because she's so pretty and you can tell she's a hard worker.   
All this just made Michael even angrier. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up his hair. Then changed into his uniform and got his things together to go.  
It didn't take long to reach the coffee shop and when he was there Sydney was working at her cashier next to Michaels. Before he could process their arrival, Jeremy came up to him, suddenly full of energy in comparison to when he saw him before.  
“Hey, Michael!” He seemed excited about something, but Michael could pin down the cause.  
“Sup.” He said, attempting to be casual. “You seem energized.”  
“Today was really cool. As it turns out Sydney and Christine were childhood friends. So we all hung out, and…” He looked away nervously. “I had another coffee.”  
“That explains the five-year-old you I'm seeing right now.” Michael sighed.  
They were now heading over to where Sydney was so Michael could get to his position behind the register.   
“Hey, Michael!” Her voice rung and she gave him a hug.   
“Hey,” he replied and started to set up his register.  
“Well, I have to get going.” Jeremy started. “See you later Mic!” Jer laughed at the stupidity of his new nickname as he added in Sydney's direction. “Thanks for the ride!”   
As the door shut behind the freckled boy another customer headed towards the shop.   
“Oh my gosh Michael!” Sydney squeaked next to him. “Jeremy’s so sweet! You never told me that!” She was facing the direction Jeremy left. “Ah Michael… Thank you so much for telling him about me and stuff! I think I'm actually starting to-”  
“Hello, and what would you like today?” Michael interrupted to take the customers order. The timing couldn't have been better than that, he didn't want to know the rest of her sentence. Fortunately for him after that more and more customers entered and distracted her from attempting to go on.   
The shift couldn't have felt longer for Michael so when he was finally able to drive out of there it seemed like God himself had escorted him to heaven. At his house, he threw off his uniform and decided to take a quick shower to relax.  
As the water drizzled onto the bottom of the tub, Michael looked at himself in the mirror. Looking at himself he thought about the day, he regretted giving Sydney the chance to get close to Jeremy. He should’ve have told him when they had their sleepover, but he never considered Sydney’s persistence.   
Sighing, he stepped into the shower and let the heated water drizzle down his back and layer over his face. As the water soaked into his hair he hummed lightly. The shampoo smoothened out his dark hair and then he rinsed it, continuing on to the next step in his shower routine.  
He longed to be back in class where he could just focus on something else. The shower lacked something to help him relax, and Michael could feel his joints ache standing there. Maybe a bath would have been more successful, but he was almost done now so he just rinsed himself of the soap and turned off the water.   
He dried his hair lazily with a towel while wrapped in another towel. Michael then proceeded to his bedroom to change into his t-shirt and boxers, because who was stopping him?  
Once Michael was about to turn in for the night, the sound of knocking prevented him. Beyond exhausted, he moved to the front door and opened it a jar. The cold air of the night drifted into his apartment making the hairs on his legs and arms stand. He could smell the scent of rain, and his theory was confirmed when he realized who was standing on the other side of the door, drenched from head to toe.  
It was Jeremy.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, lots of cute and sad stuff between the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real and I'm sorry if this gives you feels. I just wanna say how appreciative I am for everyone reading my work and your comments all mean a lot to me. I don't know many more chapters this has left as I am writing it as I post, but things are gonna get cute I swear.   
> I also apologize for the randomness of my chapter uploads.

Jeremy hated what he was about to do. His shoes were filled with icy rainwater and he could feel his socks soak up every drop from the sole of his shoe as he stepped up the stone stairs to Michaels apartment. Prior to his current situation, he had figured something out, something entirely foreign to the freezing boy.  
Maybe Michael did like him. 

The same feelings Jeremy had been retaining the entirety of their friendship. The important part was the maybe. There was always a chance he didn't.  
Michael had said he just wanted to keep their friendship as close as it was, which was understandable. But there was a closeness maybe he had never considered, while Jeremy had always fantasized about. 

So here Jeremy was an unplanned run in the pouring rain to figure out what Michael wanted at nearly 11 in the night. Jeremy didn't even know what he was going to say, part of him was hoping Michael would just understand. The other part of him was trying to figure out what to say when he opened the door.

The door made an unlatching echo in the stairwell and soon Michael was standing on the other side of the partly opened door. From what Jeremy could see, Michael’s hair was wet, bags pulled down the skin beneath his eyes and he was wearing boxers and t-shirt. Jeremy tried to imagine himself in that same state and it made him want to gag, but somehow this look on Michael he found entirely endearing. 

It took a little time before Michael reacted. “Jeremy? What're you doing here? It's raining!” 

“I'm sorry I-I just-” Michael yanked him inside his apartment and shut the door, making sure he left his water-submersed shoes on the mat.

“Dude you're soaked! I don't know what you're doing here but let me dry your clothes for you,” Michael then ran to his room and began pulling things out of drawers.  
Jeremy hesitantly followed him in a panic. “Michael I-” 

“Here go put these on!” Michael swept him into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Jeremy in the bathroom alone.

Reluctantly he changed into the random combination of pants and shirt Michael forced at him. After he was fully dressed he analyzed the look in the mirror. Michael’s sweatpants were extremely baggy on his bony legs as well as his shirt. Luckily his height eliminated some of that bagginess, but really hardly dented the space between his body and the clothes themselves. When he came out of the bathroom, Michael had already prepped the drier for his clothes. 

After Michael dumped them in with some of his own, Jeremy tried again. “Michael I have to ask you something, maybe I'm just-”   
“Are you hungry?” He interrupted for the millionth time. 

“Michael Mell please stop interrupting me!” Jeremy shouted, which was an act he had never done towards Michael and ultimately shocked the boy standing next to the open fridge.  
“Jeremy…” 

“Look,” Jeremy sighed, he could feel the cold, empty space between Michael's shirt and his stomach and the dryness coating his throat. The realization that he was wearing Michael's clothes set in making him more nervous as he spoke. “Is-well… Are you sure that the only reason you don't like having Sydney around is that- well what you told me the other day?” 

“Uh- Yeah, yeah I'm sure.” Michael seemed nervous like he was projecting the same sensation Jeremy had.   
“Sydney,” he took another breath. “She was really nice when we hung out with Christine… But I just felt like maybe there was another reason…” He could feel his hands shaking at his sides.

“What kind of reason?” Michael closed the fridge slowly and walked around the island to Jeremy.

“I-I don't know I just kind of guessed-” 

“Jeremy,” The sound of his voice was meaningful as he went on and that made Jeremy incapable of being upset for the interruption. “Sydney is great, and I was upset that she was interested in you but it’s okay now. Now that you-you showed up here, clearly by foot because you were drenched by the rain,” He gestured to his soaked shoes on the ground behind himself. “I know that you’re still my friend and she can’t change that.”

Jeremy yearned to collapse at that moment. He had hoped for Michael to flash something that mimicked Jeremy’s feelings, but instead, he got the cold hard truth. And that felt worse than when he was running here, the rain battering against his coat and bleeding down his neck.   
Jeremy looked up to see Michael’s eyes facing him. He sighed and nodded. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure I suppose.” He looked towards his shoes. “I would say I should go but my shoes are wet and my clothes are still drying.” 

“Oh right!” Michael seemed to have been pulled back into reality. “Well, we can always play a few levels of Apocalypse of the Damned,” He offered with a smirk and cut Jeremy off when he was about to reply by taking his hand and pulling Jer into his room. Jeremy guessed it was a good thing he was going to say yes.  
It had been awhile since they both played together, so it took a couple of attempts before they got back in sync with other in the game. It was frustrating in the beginning, Jeremy would do one thing that completely contradicted what Michael had been mentally preparing to do. Once they started to learn from their mistakes their motives began to be more predictable, and Jeremy and Michael both grew victorious, surpassing all their previous high scores.

 

The machine eventually beeped, indicating that Jeremy’s clothes were dry enough to be put back on. Michael turned off the game then picked his friend’s clothes out of the appliance. Jeremy graciously took them and switched to the bathroom like before, this time not hesitating to check himself in the mirror. It was nearly 12:30 and Jer was prepared to go home and immerse himself in his bed covers. 

On his way out the door, Michael insisted that he borrow his umbrella since Jeremy declined his offer for a ride back to his house. “Thanks for letting me dry my clothes,” Jeremy appreciated. “And for the umbrella.” He lifted the plastic shield as he announced his thanks.

“Of course, Jer.” Michael nodded. He glanced off to the side briefly as if he was considering something. Michael was strange like that, often being very energetic one moment and then contemplating life the next, and this just made Jeremey more and more curious to hear his thoughts.

“Well, I apologize for bothering you tonight,” Jeremy pardoned as he opened the front door. When he turned around to say his final goodbye to Michael, he discovered himself with barely an inch between him and the shorter boy. Startled by this, his next few words came out small and hushed. “U-um goodnight M-Michael,” Jeremy tried overly hard to avoid eye contact with the boy who was now looking at him like he had found something entirely alien to mankind.

“Jeremy?” His voice was pliant. “There is…”

“Huh?” He gave in and met Michael’s eyes. They were dark and seemed completely enchanted by something, but it couldn’t have been Jeremy. That wouldn’t make sense. “There’s what?” He urged.

“There is a-another reason…” Michael stammered, but never failed to keep staring at the taller boy who’s freckles grew invisible in the night.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something in response but was caught off guard by gradual warmth glazing over his cheek. Michael’s hand was resting on his cheek. Jeremy grew panicked as he tried to process this action, but before he could manage anything Jeremy was bewildered as Michael’s other palm cupped the opposite cheek.

“Michael what’re you-” Jeremy blurted but was interjected by Michael’s lips pressing against his own. Only in that moment did everything Michael was doing completely process in his head. He did feel the same way, Michael had to have to make a move like so. 

Their kiss was soon shortened as he pulled away, but Michael’s hands still lingered on his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry Jeremy,” He steadily removed his hands from Jeremy’s face. “Oh, fuck.” The alarm in his tone burst through the surface. “Oh my god, what did I just do?” Michael covered his mouth with his hands, while Jeremy stood in the stairwell searching for the right thing to do. 

“I am so so sorry Jeremy,” He ran his hands through his less-watered hair. “You must fucking hate me. I should go-wait no you should go. Oh god.” Jeremy was close enough to see the tears welling up in the corners of Michael’s dark brown eyes as spoke.

“M-Michael,” Jeremey finally forced the words out, but it was too late when he did because Michael had already retreated into his apartment and hurriedly shut the door. Jeremy’s voice lowered to a whisper as he finally made his reply. “But I love you too, Michael.”

 

The next few days at work seemed slow, gloomy and the sun they once had excessive amounts of was drowned out with water. Puddles were created out of the potholes in the pavement on Michael's road, which made going anywhere dangerous if you had to get there by foot. 

Guilt consumed every cup of coffee he sent out, and in every paycheck, he collected he felt the gooey softness of his fears in one tiny envelope. Work was never like this before what happened with Jeremy. He had no idea what possessed his mind to do what he did, and a piece of himself yearned to forget Jeremy ever existed or to at least hope the action was forgotten. 

But he had missed the freckled boy.

You don't just lose that kind of memory. What was worse was that Michael had enjoyed it. 

Enjoyed it.

Michael longed to see Jeremy once more, despite everything he'd done. That kind of thought was unrealistic to him of course, Jeremy had texted or visited his work in a few weeks. Michael knew he had ultimately fucked up. 

At his apartment that Friday night after work, sprawled out in his bedroom with some Chinese takeout and the first season of “Friends” he contemplated on messaging Jeremy. This wasn't the first time of course that he had considered it, hell he had thought about it right after he heard the boys footsteps echo in the stairwell after he shut the door on him. 

And as usual, he decided against it. If Jeremy wanted to talk to him he would have messaged him already. The past two weeks were all blending into each other; college taking over most of his time and when he wasn't studying or taking lecture notes he was on his feet in front of the cash register. 

Unfortunately for Michael rent was also becoming exceeding difficult to keep up with, and he knew he would have to start asking around for a roommate. However his list of friends started with Jeremy and ended with Jeremy, so his options were pretty limited, and that's if Jeremy still wants to be his friend. 

The episode ended and Michael could feel his stomach expanding, so he took that as a sign to do his nightly studying then get some rest. 

 

“Michael?” A familiar voice scared Michael out of his work-educed trance. “I thought I saw you!” A familiar short dark haired girl skipped up to him from down the sidewalk.   
Michael was willing the front windows of the Starbucks clean of all the nasty handprints from children and the dirt built up from the construction occurring across the road. 

“Christine?” He turned to her. “What're you doing here?”

“I was down the street at the little pizza place with my friends…” Her voice grew quiet and Michael knew exactly why.

“Jeremy uh-told you what happened?” He scratches the back of his head as he inquired.

“Yeah.” She seemed sincere and possibly a little nervous to be talking to him, yet her eye contact never wavered. “Has he talked to you about it yet?” She urged on.

“He hasn't,” Michael took a step toward her, passing the window he was working on. 

“Maybe you should talk to him then,” Her grip on her purse tightened. “I mean, it's a suggestion…”

“Jeremy would've messaged me if he wanted to talk. It's been weeks Christine.” Michael explained, the defeat in his voice making itself known.  
“Well, just think about it okay?” Christine didn't wait for a response as she strode past him to continue down the sidewalk. 

 

Michael did think about it. He thought about it a lot. As he continued wiping the windows and closed up the store. As he took notes in his classes or ordering food. This would be the third week since they stopped any interaction, and deep down he knew he probably should try to reach out to him. Michael had said it himself, he didn't wanna lose his best friend even if he did give in to a moment of temptation. So that Sunday morning he gathered up all his courage and sent out a message.

Michael was exhausted from his shift the night before, so his thought process was very delayed as he sketched out a message. After reading it in his mind and revising the misspelled words and awkwardly built sentences, Michael read the final draft out loud.

“Jeremy,” he took a breath. “Hey, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, which is why I never said anything about my feelings this entire time. If I'm being honest, I imagine you don't want me to message you and I understand if you don't reply, but I should at least try because I care about you. Consider my feelings gone if that's what is in the way of us being close again. But I should at least official come out and say it since it might be the last time I get to. Jeremy, I love you.” 

His voice echoed in his barren apartment, and his heart throbbed. Now he just had to press send, easy right? Holding in his breath, his thumb hovered over the bright blue send button. Then he pressed it.

 

A small ding echoed from Jeremy's phone across the room. It was early the morning, but not too early for people to be up and on their phones. Jeremy expected it to be Christine or his dad, but to his shock, Michael's nickname laid on the screen.

“Michael?” He mumbled under the secure bed covers in his room. Outside his window, the leftover rainwater flooded down the pipes and tapped against the cement. He scanned the message a multitude of times before even opening his keyboard to respond. He wasn’t sure what to say. How does someone respond to an I love you? 

All Jeremy knew is what he felt. The heat invaded his body and melted his heart when he got close enough to see the boy’s soft dark eyes or the unpigmented teeth that were exposed when Jeremy managed to crack a joke. He loathed the hours adding up since he’s seen him and had longed for Michael to talk to him. The aversion to texting him was the cause of the time lost, he knew that, but there was just a feeling in his heart that was telling him not to. Maybe it was that voice he hears before he has his attacks, the one that yells in his ears how worthless and unimportant he is. Usually, in those moments, it’s Michael’s voice that counters all those little demons haunting him, and he becomes okay.

Michael’s significance in Jeremy’s life wasn’t nonexistent. Actually, there were moments where Jeremey would forget that up until this summer he had never known Michael was alive. So, staring at the three little words he received his heart grew and shrunk. 

As much as he tried, Jeremy could put words into a little box and send them. The things he wanted to say weren’t making sense when he formatted them. Jeremy was left with one option, an alternative he hated more than anything. With the gentle tap on his screen, he put the phone up to his ear and waited, holding his breath in terror.

“Hello?” Michael’s voice sounded raspy as he answered.

Jeremy paused. “Can you come over?”


	8. What a Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wrapped up, and some love is shown.

Michael hesitated in front of the Heere household. Suddenly the friendly wooden door he would walk through at least once a week projected threats at him. The carvings making up the door morphed into expressions that intimidated him, and the silver doorknob glistened at him threateningly. Michael wondered if this was how vampires felt about garlic or sunlight but luckily for him, or maybe not so lucky, the door opened by itself making the guy wrapped in his red hoodie leap back a foot. 

Clearly, Jeremy could see he startled him and in reply his apologized. Although his voice was very shaky and low Michael heard Jeremy invite him in.

Already knowing where the room was, they both headed there ignoring the tension clouding them. Michael had already predicted that Jeremy's father was at work for the day, and as he progressed through the house his theory was confirmed.

Jeremy let Michael in first and shut the door behind him. He wanted to drape himself across Jeremy’s bed as he would before but resisted the urge and simply stood in the once welcoming space. Michael analyzed Jeremy's room, hoping and praying that there was no indication of something that could've completely drawn Jeremy's attention away from Michael. The curtains were as dusty as they had been before, papers still masked his desk and miscellaneous objects were still scattered amongst his shelves. 

Michael took a breath. “Why did you have me come over?” At that moment started to slice him inside.

Jeremy didn't make eye contact or even acknowledge what he had said. He just sat on his bed. Michael almost repeated himself, but Jeremy, with his bedhead, blue sweater, and sweatpants, opened how mouth to talk.

“You said you loved me.” His voice was scratchy.

“Yeah,” Michael wasn't ready for such an upfront response. “Because I do.” Then tension he shattered with those words seemed to shatter himself as well because Michael knew that reciprocation wasn’t possible after these three weeks.

Jeremy shifted very subtly at that and Michael apprehended his response. “Are you sure?” The words came out hoarse and suppressed and his frail fingers entangled each other as he said so.

“What?” Michael sat beside Jeremy on the untamed bed. “Why would I say that and not mean it, Jer?” He almost instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy but held back just in case.

Jeremy shrugged and his jacket slide down one shoulder, exposing his striped t-shirt. The stripes under the blue piece of clothing refreshed Michael’s memory on the day he first talked to him. How he had nicknamed him ‘Mocha Boy’ and admired him from afar for so long. Michael never could’ve imagined that given a few months he would’ve fallen so roughly for him.

“Jeremy,” Michael solaced. “I’m not expecting you to feel the same way I do. I just want to still be your friend if you’ll let me.” He paused to see if Jeremy wanted to cut in, but the silence rang around him. “And if you don’t that’s okay too. As long as you’re happy.”

After he had finished, Jeremy peered up at him with big eyes that seemed full of words but with a mouth that kept them stitched in. Michael kept the eye contact, and you’d think with all that time they spoke without really using their mouths Michael would’ve noticed Jeremy leaning into him and letting his lips graze Michaels. 

The softness of this kiss was pure and it made Michael’s heart flutter. When their lips parted both eyes opened and met each other once more, and the once stitched mouths open to reunite and mimic the alluring kiss. Michael took that as an okay to put his hands on the boy and cupped the perimeter of his face, while Jeremy pulled himself into Michael by holding his shoulders. 

After a short period of passionate kissing, the two took a breath, foreheads touching and eyes never leaving the others. Michael wanted to say something, anything really, but he didn’t get the chance before Jeremy decided to talk. 

“Michael,” He took a breath. “Are you sure you love me?”

Michael seized Jeremy by the waist and pulled him into another kiss. “Of course I love you,” He gently placed a kiss on his nose before teasing. “Mocha boy.” 

Jeremy giggled gently into Michael’s embrace. “Then,” His shyness seemed to be evaporating the more he was reassured. “I love you too, Michael.” Those three words caused Michael’s heart to feel like a shaken up soda bottle, however, he wasn’t expecting Jeremy to continue. He sat back on his knees and held Michael’s hands. “If I’m being honest, I’ve actually been in love with you for a while now too.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me until now?” Michael frowned.

“W-well, why didn’t you?” Jeremy retorted.

“You got me there.” Michael joked in response, but soon noticed Jeremy’s hands started to shift inside his own, so he smiled gently at him taking a guess at the feelings Jeremy was bottling. “It’s okay.” He pulled Jeremy’s hands up to his face and gave them a small peck. “I just wish you could’ve said something sooner, but it’s all out now.” 

Jeremy nodded and fell into Michael’s arms. Against the wall they laid, Michael wrapped around the tall lanky child gently running his fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. All the while a random movie played that neither of them payed attention to due to being overly fixated on what the other was doing, and how bubbly their hearts felt. 

Michael was contented with this moment he was having with Jeremy. The boy he had seen once and taken a chance of talking to he ended up loving. The only thing he wanted in this world was the boy, and now he had it. It was thrilling, all the places they could go together and experience. Maybe Michael was thinking a little too far into the future, sure, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Jeremy.

 

Sooner than anticipated it was the opening of Christine's play, she had sent a couple tickets for Jeremy and Michael to come see it. From what Jeremy knew, the dress code was formal which left him digging tough his closet the night before scavenging for dress pants and a tie. 

Michael leaned against the wall on Jeremy’s tiny twin bed, Nintendo 3DS in hand and laughing as his boyfriend stumbled over heaps of junk in the closet. “Jeremy,” Michael snorted. “Come out of the closet already.” His own joke left him heaving. Michael had been making a lot of jokes at Jeremy tonight. 

“I can’t find the damn dress pants, I can borrow my dad’s tie but- ugh.” He collapsed on top of a pile of random clothes he had made and hid his face behind his hands. Jeremy heard the bed squeak and footsteps approach him. 

Michael squatted down beside the stressed boy and held his hand. “Maybe we can just go buy a pair tomorrow before the show? It’s not until 6 right?” 

“Yes, but Christine wanted to go to dinner after and if I buy pants I won't have enough for food-” He cut himself off at the sound of Michael standing up and going into his jungle of a closet. “What’re you doing?”

“Helping.” He stated blandly, then peaked his head out the frame. “I can’t have my boyfriend being that stressed.” He smirked before searching once more, which caused Jeremy to blush instinctively. Michael often referred to Jeremy as his boyfriend for the purpose of making him flustered.

Jeremy placed his arms on his knees and let his head rest on his hands. “I’ve already searched multiple times you aren’t going to-” He was interrupted yet again by Michael, who was waving the wrinkled black dress pants outside of the closet. “How-but-”

Michael snorted and tossed the pants at him. “I was in the closet for a long time, I know my way around.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, but the fake irritation he was presenting melted away when Michael’s lips pressed against his own on his way back to the bed. 

The action also left his flustered frequently but it faded when he noticed the mess he left on the floor. “I guess I have to clean that.” He hung his pants on the hanger with the rest of his outfit and got to work, admiring how cute Michael was curled up on his bed and focused on his game.

 

The following evening came along quicker than expected, and in the passenger seat of Michael’s car, he found himself anxious for the night. He hadn’t really opened up to them about his relationship with Michael, and since college was time-consuming it was hard to get together. He had told his dad a couple days after they confessed, but he felt bad that he left Christine out of the loop that was his love life. He just prayed she wouldn’t be too fired up over it.

Michael was driving, he looked stunning in his suit and tie and Jeremy had grown so used to the sleepy fashion Michael often portrayed that this change was difficult to keep his gaze from.

Michael was smiling as he drove, the song changed to Bob Marley and he began to sing along to whatever the lyrics were. Jeremy never really had music taste in common with the boy, but he was amused at how happy it made Michael. So as he sang, very loudly, he got to see pure bliss on the tan boys face.

 

Arriving at the theatre resurfaced some of his anxiety, but Michael willing held his hand in an attempt to comfort Jeremy. After a long line, they got their tickets into the theatre and found the seats Christine reserved for them. It wasn’t long before the show started, so Jeremy patiently waited with his hands still enveloped in Michael’s.

Surprise filled Jeremy when he saw his friends entering the theatre. They made their way through the crowds to their chairs beside Jeremy and Michael and seemed just as enthused as Jer when they realized they got seats by each other. Rich and Jake caught Jeremy up on what was happening at their college, and the three girls gossiped behind them. Michael tuned in to both conversations every once in a while, from what Jeremy noticed. 

The lights above them in the dazzling theatre flickered, signaling the starting of the show and once they finally were dimmed Michael planted a quick kiss on Jeremy as the director started introductions.

 

Jeremy, as well as the others, were appalled at Christine’s acting as act one went on. Her words were so convincing Jeremy found himself nodding at her statements, or feeling sadness when she expressed sadness. He reminisced about the play they did in school, and how much talent he thought she had then in comparison to what she was doing now. Christine really was going to go somewhere with her acting.

Jeremy found himself so enveloped in the play that when the lights switched back on for intermission he was actually a bit outraged and overly eager for act two. He turned to Michael, expecting a review of act one, but he was speechless. 

“I know right?” Rich butt in. “Man, I wish I had that talent.” They all laughed at the idea of Rich singing and dancing for a living. 

“Say, Jer,” Brooke leaned behind him. “Are you and Michael dating now? I thought I saw some lips touching before the play started.” She teased.

“Uh yeah, we are.” Jeremy nervously confirmed and Michael locked his hand with Jeremy’s once more, which was followed by various ‘awws’ from the group that made the two boys get extremely flustered.

During the rest of the intermission, Michael and Jeremy went to get snacks for everyone and take a restroom break. The lines for both were pretty extensive, which worried Jeremy greatly. They both decided the bathroom would come first, but by the time they got in and out, the lights were already flicking for the beginning of act two. 

“We won’t have time to get snacks, we’ll miss part of act two!” Jeremy exclaimed, hurrying out of the bathroom like the rest of the audience. 

“Here, Jer, give me the money I’ll go get the snacks and you won't miss anything.” Michael pulled Jeremy back.

“A-are you sure?”Jeremy hesitated. “I don’t want you to miss anything either.”

“It’s okay you can catch me up, now hurry.” He took the money from the dressed up boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Jeremy made his way back to his seat just as the curtain was reopening and revealing the next scene. When Michael back with snacks Jeremy was so focused on the play he didn’t even notice when Michael returned passed out everyone's items. Michael had to nudge his boyfriend numerous times to get his attention. Jeremy was broken out of his trance on the third nudge and apologetically received his drinks and snacks from Michael, who was presenting his distracting smile in return.

The rest of the play went by smoothly and rapidly, Jeremy paid great attention to all the background characters as well as the main characters. Having been in a play before, he knows how hard the rest of the cast works and wanted to spread his attention to all of them as much as possible. The play ended with a small wrap-up monologue from Christine, which nearly brought Jeremy to tears.

The curtain calls commenced immediately after and applause filled the theatre. Jeremy clapped especially hard for his friend.

Once everyone was free to leave the group made their way to where the actors were speaking with guests and absorbed Christine into a big group embrace. Everyone expressed how amazing it was and how proud they were of her excessively, even though Christine seemed to have been nitpicking errors made.

Either way, of course, everyone was thrilled and let Christine finish cleaning up the set and talk to other guests. Waiting in the lobby, the group did their chit chatting. Michael firmly held Jeremy’s hand and brushed his thumb over his fingers lovingly. Everything about the night was so calming at this point before he had been so worried over any possible bum in the road, but every time Michael was right there to put him at ease. 

 

It took awhile for Christine to exit the theatre, and it was pretty late when she did. The group had entertained themselves with some light word games and easy teasing during the lengthy wait. At the sight of their friend, they all suffocated her with hugs once more and laughed their ways to the parking lot. 

Out there, they huddled to plan dinner out and after they split to go their cars. Christine suggested going to Shari’s which was where they all hung out after the opening night of the first play they were all in together. So eagerly everyone was driving off and the parking lot soon was empty and dark with the exception of one little PT Cruiser.

“Michael?” Jeremy peered at him. “Why aren’t we going?”

“Oh sorry!” He laughed and ignited the car. “I was just thinking, at the end of the play the woman never expected her life to go the way it did. She never thought one night and one mistake could lead to her happiness.” Michael discontinued for a moment to look out the front window. “I bet you think I’m gonna say my mistake was not telling you my feelings, and all the nights we’ve spent together have been magical. Sure, they have been, but I genuinely hope our relationship doesn’t end up as messed up as hers was with her husband, Jer.” Michael chuckled.

Jeremy stared at Michael. “You think in such an odd way, Michael.” Jeremy shook his head with a light sigh, but then faced back towards him. “And I love you for that.” Gently, in the faint lights flickering past them, the two locked their lips together across the cup holder between them. As uncomfortable and awkward that was, it was one of those moments Jeremy knew would last a lifetime. The love of his life was kissing him in his tiny, dirty car. After that strange reflection Michael gave of the play, Jeremy couldn’t think of a better way to continue than a sappy kiss, some diner food and a lifetime of love from the very same person who had been by his side all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who read this story! I know it was messy and inconsistent, but I hope with my future writing my flaws improve. I plan on starting other stories in the future so If you're interested keep an eye out and just thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me <3


End file.
